Union parfaite
by yotma
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas si orphelin qu'on le pense ? Et si sa famille était là pour le protéger. Fic en 11 chapitre.Voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Union Parfaite chapitre 1.

Douleur, honte, incompréhension. L'enfant se noyait dans sa détresse alors que le morse au-dessus de lui le pénétrait violemment, les yeux anormalement voilés. Quand il eut terminé, l'homme donna un violent coup de pied au petit garçon et rejoignit sa chambre. Ils l'avaient abandonné, ils ne faisaient rien pour lui, alors il s'enfonça un peu plus au plus profond de son esprit et se détacha de son corps meurtri. Il n'entendit jamais l'ombre pénétrer dans la maison silencieuse.

La silhouette monta discrètement les escaliers et chercha la chose la plus importante pour elle. Elle se figea quand elle pénétra dans la plus grande chambre et ressentait un impardonnable, l'imperium sur l'énorme homme et la femme près de lui. L'ombre continua sa marche, alla dans l'autre chambre et découvrit le même sort sur l'enfant du couple. Elle quitta la chambre et approcha de la dernière chambre qui était fermée par des verrous. La silhouette vit sur la porte un message écrit d'une main tremblante : « sauvez-le ».

Les habitants avaient peut-être commencé à lutter contre le sort, car tous les verrous étaient ouverts. L'ombre pénétra dans la chambre et vit un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir onze ans, blottit contre le mur, couverts de bleus et de sang. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard vide et l'air absent. L'ombre alluma la lumière et retint un sanglot en le voyant dans cet état. Un repas l'attendait, les carottes et les légumes formaient la phrase : « Sauvez-le ».

Une chouette blanche posée sur une vieille armoire hulula doucement, comme si elle demandait la même chose. L'ombre vit que toutes les affaires du brun étaient lavées, repassées et bien rangées dans une belle malle où se trouvait une page sur laquelle était écrit : « Sauvez-le »

La chouette s'envola, se posa au pied du lit et tapota de son bec le sol comme pour lui montrer quelque chose. L'ombre, enfin, la jeune fille se pencha et découvrit des affaires magiques dans une cache. Elle les prit toutes, les mit dans la malle. Ensuite, elle prit une couverture et enveloppa l'enfant dedans. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de cet être qu'elle avait recherché durant des années. Elle était tellement fière de lui, même s'il avait été manipulé et trompé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur la grosse malle en mettant l'enfant sur ses genoux. La chouette s'envola et se posa sur son épaule comme si elle attendait quelque chose. La jeune fille tint fort l'enfant contre elle, puis sortit une chaussette de sa poche et dans une explosion de lumière noire, les trois êtres vivants et toutes les affaires de l'enfant disparurent.

Loin de là, dans un manoir incartable attendait un Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus en plus impatient. L'angoisse de ses serviteurs allait crescendo, car si l'enfant était en mauvais état, c'est sur eux que retomberait la fureur de leur maître. Les douze coups de minuit venaient de sonner quand l'acariâtre, acerbe, agressif, antipathique, brutal, criminel, cruel, dangereux, démoniaque, désagréable, détestable, diabolique, dur, félon, féroce, haineux, hargneux, infernal, inhumain, injuste, intraitable, malfaisant, malhonnête, malintentionné, malveillant, mauvais, odieux, perfide, pervers, sadique, satanique, scélérat, sinistre, sournois, suppôt de Satan, teigne, terrible, venimeux, vilain mage noir tourna de l'oeil et tomba dans les pommes en voyant dans quel état était son petit faon d'amour.

Cependant, un sort bien placé le réveilla et c'est un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa fureur qui apparut devant les serviteurs qui se demandaient pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis avant. Il allait cracher du feu quand Tania, son adorable petit démon lui lança froidement en tenant son petit chat et en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie :

-Les moldus sont sous l'impérium.

-LUCIUS !!! Hurla le mage noir.

-Oui, maître ? Demanda le blond en tentant de déboucher ses oreilles.

-Ramène-moi les moldus, mais ne leur fait rien de mal.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

Le mangemort disparut alors que le puissant Lord Voldemort se précipitait à l'infirmerie afin de consoler son petit chat. Il découvrit Narcissa Malefoy en train de soigner son petit ange. Comme avec Draco, elle utilisait les gestes doux d'une mère afin de le laver et ainsi nettoyer les plaies pour pouvoir mieux les soigner. Tom serrait les dents en entendant les gémissements de douleur de son petit faon. Elle resta toute la nuit avec lui, cependant, il était toujours inconscient et affreusement maigre. Le terrible Lord Voldemort caressa tendrement les cheveux de son bébé et dit à Tania :

-Ma petite elfe, tu pourrais rester avec ton frère ?

-Oui, grand-père. Oh ! Les moldus tentaient de lutter contre l'impérium.

-Mais sans pouvoirs magiques, la résistance est vaine. Remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, grand-père.

Evan Rosier arriva sur ces entre-faits et dit en s'inclinant :

-Maître, les moldus sont là. Votre petite-fille avait raison, le sort est extrêmement puissant.

-On va les libérer. Je veux savoir pourquoi mon petit-fils est dans cet état. Siffla Lord Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alla dans la Salle du Trône et se plaça devant les moldus qui le regardaient avec le même air qu'une vache regardant un train passer. Il ferma les yeux, concentra son pouvoir et brisa le sortilège. Il ne se douta pas du tout des effets de son geste. En effet, les moldus fous furieux se jetèrent sur lui. Pétunia Dursley lui colla une monstrueuse claque en pleine figure au moment même où Vernon Dursley mettait toute sa force dans le coup de poing qu'il envoya dans l'estomac du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que le plus jeune lui donnait un coup de pied là où ça faisait très mal. Les mangemorts virent avec stupéfaction leur maître recevoir une volée. Cependant, le Lord Noir lança un sort puissant et envoya les moldus à quelques mètres de lui et les saucissonna. Pétunia hurla :

-Vous êtes un monstre. Comment avez-vous osé nous forcer à faire du mal à ce pauvre petit ange ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous pensez quand même pas que je ferai du mal à la chair de ma chair ? S'écria Voldemort outré.

-Comment ?

-Harry est mon petit-fils.

-Mais alors qui ? Demanda Vernon qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Dumbledore ! Siffla Pétunia.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Severus.

-NON ! Mais je vais quand même lui faire la peau. Il aurait dû mieux protéger Harry. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une moldue, mais je vais le tuer.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous n'aviez pas été sous le sort ? Demanda Lord Voldemort qui fit en sorte que son petit démon et son petit faon entendent la conversation.

-C'est mon fils. Peut-être pas de sang, mais il l'est de coeur. Répondit fièrement Pétunia.

-J'ai fait du mal à mon bébé ! Sanglota Vernon en se souvenant de certaines choses.

Voldemort voyant que les moldus s'en voulaient et en voulaient vraiment à celui qui les avait ensorcelé, leur redemanda :

-Alors, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

-On l'aurait protégé, chouchouté, câliné, papouillé et surtout, on aurait empêché qu'il aille dans cette école de cinglé et on l'aurait envoyé à Beaubâton, c'était là-bas qu'on voulait l'envoyer, c'est l'une des meilleurs écoles de magie d'Europe. Et puis, il aurait appris le français et ils sont excellents en duel et en enchantement. Expliqua la femme de plus en plus en colère.

Voldemort se frotta le menton très intéressé par l'idée, malheureusement, par ordre de Salazar Serpentard, TOUS ses descendants devaient étudier à Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry y aurait été bien. Il se souvint qu'il fallait qu'il inscrive son petit démon à Poudlard afin qu'elle reste avec son frère et qu'elle le protège.

Vernon en reniflant demanda au lord noir :

-Comment va mon bébé ?

-Mal, très mal... Vous l'avez violé.

Vernon poussa un hoquet d'horreur, puis brusquement tout s'accéléra. Il commença à haleter, son visage blême tordu par la douleur et il s'effondra en se tenant le bras droit terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Pétunia se précipita sur lui, mais Rogue fut plus rapide et fit avaler une potion calmante, puis il l'emmena dans une autre infirmerie. L'homme avait besoin de repos. Voldemort même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les moldus aimait bien ces trois là. Car de par son sang, il savait qu'ils étaient honnêtes avec lui et qu'ils auraient vraiment fait leur possible pour protéger son petit ange. Et là, ils les auraient massacrés parce qu'ils l'auraient aimé comme des parents, alors que là, ils l'aimeraient comme un oncle, une tante et un cousin. Et préférait ça. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Pétunia marmonner des malédictions et des menaces sur ce vieux fou et tous les autres. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et lui dit :

-Ma chère Bellatrix, pourrais-tu amener notre invitée et son fils dans une des suites. Je veux que rien ne leur arrive.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

La mangemort emmena l'enfant et sa mère vers les chambre, et alors que le fils se jetait sur le lit pour ronfler, Bellatrix se retrouva à la cuisine en train d'écouter Pétunia sangloter en faisant des tartes et des gâteaux. Prête à exploser, Bellatrix expliqua à Pétunia le moyen de rejoindre sa chambre, puis elle retourna dans sa salle du trône. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit sa meilleur mangemort le ventre plein et la bouche entourée de sucre glace et tenant dans la main une part de tarte au sucre. Le lord souleva un sourcil alors que sa servante lui disait :

-Je l'ai emmené à ses appartements, puis elle m'a traînée à la cuisine et elle passe son temps entre sangloter, insulter le monde Sorcier et Dumbledore pour lui avoir caché ses origines, mis le poids de la « survie » du monde magique sur le dos et surtout n'avoir rien fait pour lui alors qu'il était battu par eux, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas, et faire des pâtisseries. Délicieuses par ailleurs.

-Et où est-elle ?

-Toujours dans la cuisine. Mais là, elle s'est calmée et a décidé que Severus était trop maigre, alors elle est en train de le gaver. Oh ! Elle a aussi juré sur la magie qu'elle n'avait pas qu'elle ferai de même avec votre petit-fils dès qu'il se réveillerai.

-Bien. Tu peux repartir.

Lord Voldemort quitta dignement la Salle du Trône, mais dès que la porte fut fermée, il se mit à courir comme un fou pour rejoindre l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Il pila devant la porte, essaya de prendre un air digne, mais malheureusement ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, son essoufflement, et la sueur coulant le long de son front gâchaient son effet. Tania qui serrait la main de son petit frère jumeau lui dit :

-Grand-père, on ne court pas dans les couloirs.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en éludant la remarque d'un geste négligeant de la main.

-Il est enfoncé dans son esprit. Il ne veut pas en sortir.

-C'est normal, il est trop choqué. Mon pauvre petit faon. Si vos parents étaient encore en vie, ils seraient totalement fous de rage. Bon, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il s'assit sur le lit, prit Harry contre lui et se connecta à son esprit brisé. Il arriva dans un monde vide et noir, le néant. Il chercha longtemps un signe de vie et alors qu'il achevait de paniquer, il entendit des pleurs, des reniflements et des sanglots. En s'approchant rapidement, il vit son petit ange qui se balançait les genoux entourés de ses bras et plaqués contre sa poitrine maigre. Voldemort s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit face à son petit ange pour attendre sans rien faire, que son petit chat fasse le premier pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son petit démon ouvrit les yeux et le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il ressemblait tellement à son James. Qui aurait cru que James Potter s'appelait en fait James Lucifer Jedusor et qu'il avait prit le nom de sa nounou après une énième dispute avec son père ? Harry lui dit avec lassitude :

-Tom, tu viens finir le boulot ?!

-Ah ! Mon petit faon. Tu as le caractère de ta mère. Lily Evans a toujours été la seule qui osait me balancer des claques.

-Comment ça ? Demanda son petit ange intrigué bien qu'une grande colère se lisait dans son regard.

-Ton père s'appelait James Lucifer Jedusor, mais il voulait qu'on l'appelle James Luficer Potter. Il a toujours eu un humour particulier.

-Vous mentez. TU MENS !!! Hurla Harry en larme alors que le terrrrrrrrrrible Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait plus le pouponner que lui faire du mal.

-Je ne ferai rien pour tenter de te convaincre, cherche en toi-même. Ton héritage magique va apparaître quand ta magie se sentira en sécurité et là tu sauras si je te mens ou non. Cependant, pour en être sûr, tu devras te réveiller.

-Mais bien sûr. Et tu me feras du mal.

-Je te jure sur ma magie que je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement. Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir. Miam, je sens une délicieuse odeur qui plane dans le manoir. A tout à l'heure mon petit faon.

Harry observait avec stupeur le terrible et sanguinaire maître du mal qui disparaissait avec un air gourmand sur les traits nobles de son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant ça, il avait envie de rire, envie de vivre.

Quand Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une montagne de pâtisseries qu'entamait joyeusement Tania. Le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le tintouin fit apparaître une assiette, une fourchette et commença à se gaver de ces délices sucrés tout en serrant contre lui le corps de son petit démon. Il mangea à s'en crever la panse. Quand il eut terminé, il se connecta à Harry et réapparut devant son petit-fils qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'ennemi du monde sorcier avec du chocolat autour des lèvres, du sucre sur le nez et un bout de framboise sur la joue. Il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Tom avait apporté une part de tarte à la rhubarbe, malheureusement, il ne put se retenir et la dévora devant Harry qui avait les yeux pétillants de joie. Le jeune garçon pouffa en voyant la tête de Tom quand il se rappela que cette part n'était pas pour lui. Il tout honteux et murmura :

-Je vais t'en chercher une autre, une meilleure. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. D'ailleurs aucun de mes mangemorts ne le peut. Ça fait 48 heures que ta tante est là et Severus a pris trois kilos. Narcissa a hurlé au meurtre quand elle a découvert ce matin qu'elle a pris deux kilos. Elle a juré qu'elle ne mettrait plus un pied au manoir tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas perdu.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il commença à rire, un rire clair qui entraîna tout le reste de ses émotions. Son rire devint sanglot et il se jeta sur la première personne près de lui. Il s'accrocha à la robe de Tom et sanglota lourdement. Il se libéra longuement de sa honte et de sa douleur sans se rendre compte que son « pire » ennemi le serrait fortement contre lui. Il s'endormit toujours accroché à l'homme, les larmes continuant à couler le long de ses joues. Cependant, peu à peu, il se sentait rassuré, en sécurité. C'est à ce moment que son héritage magique se réveilla mais il ne le savait pas, car il était bien dans les bras de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serrait son petit faon contre lui et sentait les larmes quitter ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues. Il frotta doucement le dos de son tout petit en murmurant de tendres paroles. L'enfant s'endormit profondément relâchant enfin les habits du maître des mangemorts et ne fit pas attention au fait que Voldemort lui baisa délicatement le front et le laissait à son sommeil pour vaquer à ses occupations de mage noir, dont s'étaler au soleil pour digérer toutes les pâtisseries qu'il avait englouti.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A l'infirmerie, le gryffondor au fond de lui-même sentit une bonne odeur de sucré et son estomac commença à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. De plus en plus affamé, il entrouvrit la porte de son esprit et ne voyant personne à l'horizon, il sortit de son coma. En réintégrant son corps, il sentit une puissante odeur alléchante le narguer et son estomac hurla de douleur et de frustration. N'en pouvant plus, il entrouvrit un oeil et découvrit des dizaines de parts de tartes, de gâteaux, de flans, ainsi que des crèmes et tout plein de choses délicieuses. Il réussit à s'asseoir et tendit une main. Une assiette apparut sur ses cuisses avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il la dévora, de même que tout le reste d'ailleurs. Sa magie lui permit de ne pas tomber malade, car elle absorbait tout ce qu'il mangeait afin de déployer sa véritable puissance. Quand il n'eut plus faim, il se rendormit béatement. Il fut réveillé en sursaut trois heures plus tard quand Lord Voldemort hurla fulminant :

-QUI A OSÉ MANGER LES GÂTEAUX QUI ÉTAIENT ICI ?

-Ils étaient bons. Chuchota Harry en baillant et en s'étirant.

Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers Harry, puis se jeta sur lui et le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante, rassurante et chaleureuse. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Voldemort et s'endormit pour la plus grande joie du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se mit à le bercer en chantonnant une berceuse que sa femme avait chanté quand son petit James s'était cassé le bras en tombant dans les escaliers.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Il s'étira au fond de son lit et sentit une gêne dans son dos. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva difficilement et quand il fut à genoux, il découvrit une ombre derrière lui. Très étonné et très ankylosé, il réussit à quitter son lit et se traîna vers la psyché qui se trouvait contre le mur. Là, il eut le choc de sa vie.

-Oh ! Par Merlin !

Sans le vouloir et trop choqué pour y réfléchir, il se mit à hurler :

-Grand-père, grand-père, GRAND-PÈRE !!!

Son hurlement strident et désespéré fut entendu jusqu'à la Salle du Trône où Lord Voldemort écoutait les rapports de ses mangemorts. En entendant le cri de son petit-fils, Tom crut qu'il avait été attaqué et laissa en plan ses mangemorts afin de protéger son pauvre petit faon. Il courut comme un fou vers la chambre de son bébé, vaporisa la porte, prêt à massacrer celui qui avait osé faire du mal à son petit ange et découvrit son petit démon face au miroir. Il était tellement beau, avec ses grandes ailes aux longues plumes blanches et douces qui le protégeaient comme des mains aimantes. Voldemort se demanda la tête que ferait son petit faon en voyant la queue en fer de lance qu'il avait hérité de lui. Il avait toujours les cheveux courts mais agrémentés de longues oreilles pointues, comme sa grand-mère. Voldemort ne put se retenir et serra son petit ange contre lui et lui dit :

-Tu es magnifique

-Je suis un monstre ! Sanglota Harry en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

-Mon petit démon ? Tourne-toi et regarde-moi. Chuchota tendrement Voldemort.

Harry se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le regarda attentivement en reniflant. Voldemort fondit pour les grands yeux verts rougis par les larmes de son chaton. La pupille était allongée comme celle d'un chat.

-Tu es vraiment trop magnifique, mon petit elfe. Maintenant, tu veux voir un monstre ? Je vais t'en donner des cauchemars.

Il se recula de quelques pas et lui montra son véritable physique. Il fit un sourire amusé à son petit-fils, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil d'une de ses mirettes fendues comme ceux des serpents et ouvrit la bouche dévoilant des crocs impressionnants. Harry ouvrit en grand la bouche quand il vit une langue fourchue sortir de la bouche de Voldemort. Sa peau devint noir et rouge, puis se couvrit d'écailles. Son nez devint truffe et sa bouche museau. Deux cornes poussèrent sur son crâne qui avait perdu sa belle chevelure sombre et où poussèrent des piques osseux. Ses oreilles se placèrent sur le haut de son crâne et s'effilèrent alors que dans son dos deux ailes membraneuses jaillirent et qu'une queue en fer de lance frappait violemment le sol. Ses mains restèrent telles qu'elles étaient, mais ses ongles devinrent des griffes acérées, le même phénomène arriva à ses pieds. Avec un grand sourire, il dit à son petit ange :

-Alors, entre nous qui est le monstre ?

-Wouhaaa !!! S'exclama Harry stupéfait. Le démon en face de lui avait un charme particulier.

-C'est ce que ta grand-mère a dit avant de se jeter sur moi et de m'arracher les vêtements.

Harry pouffa de rire tandis que Voldemort continuait l'air de rien, mais ravi d'avoir fait rire son ange :

-Ça a fait un de ses foins. Dans une bataille sanglante, une elfe qui se jette sur un démon et qui lui arrache ses vêtements, ça fait désordre. Sachant que j'étais le fils du roi des démons et que mon agresseur était la fille du roi des elfes, la bataille s'est terminée par notre mariage.

Harry en pleurait de rire en imaginant la scène. Voldemort reprit son apparence humaine et dit en caressant les doux cheveux de son petit-fils :

-Tu es magnifique.

Harry devint écarlate et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

-Tu es mon petit faon, mon petit-fils. Ta mère Lily était mi-ange et mi-feliso, ce sont des hommes-chats tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient disparu, mais ta mère a développé des gènes de cette race, c'est pour cela que tu as des yeux de chat. Tu as aussi leur souplesse et tous les instincts de félins. Des anges, tu as la pureté du coeur et de l'âme ainsi que les ailes et la capacité à faire de la magie ancestrale blanche. Ton père, mon fils, était moitié elfe par sa mère et moitié démon par moi. De l'elfe, tu as l'immortalité, les oreilles pointues, la grâce et la sagesse. Ta vue est accrue car tu as leurs sens plus développés. Du démon, tu as une belle queue...

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !!!!! Hurla Harry en remarquant enfin son appendice caudale, Voldemort pouffa, puis continua son explication en tournant le dos à son petit-fils pour pouvoir continuer à parler sans s'étouffer de rire :

-Tu as aussi un goût prononcer pour la viande, la possibilité d'aller en enfer et d'utiliser sa magie noire ancestrale.

Maintenant que le cours était terminé, il attendit une réaction de la part de son petit-fils, mais en vain. Étonné de ce silence, il se retourna vers son petit-fils et le fit le regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Harry ? Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dis ?

-J'ai un grand-père... J'AI UN GRAND-PÈRE ! YOUPPPIIIII !!!!

Fou de joie, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Voldemort et frotta son visage contre le torse du plus vieux. Il en ronronnait de bonheur. Le sombre Maître des Ténèbres lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui dit :

-Et tu as même une soeur jumelle, mon bébé.

-Je... J'ai une soeur ? Demanda Harry qui ne pouvait pas croire à tant de bonheur.

-Oui.

-J'ai une soeur. Enfin j'ai une famille.

Harry pleura de joie dans le giron grand-paternel, il adorait sentir la main forte et pourtant douce de son grand-père lui caresser les cheveux. Tout en le cajolant, Voldemort lui dit :

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler grand-père ou Tom.

-Grand-père. J'ai un grand-père. Soupira Harry heureux comme tout et frottant sa tête ébouriffée contre le bras de son grand-père.

Voldemort lui fit un doux sourire, l'embrassa sur la tête et murmura en sentant une mauvaise odeur autour d'Harry :

-Tu vas prendre ta douche et ensuite on ira manger. D'accord ?

-Oui grand-père. Répondit son petit-fils qui le regardait avec admiration.

Voldemort relâcha son petit-fils qui alla dans la salle de bain en sautillant gaiement, il avait une vrai famille, un grand-père qui le protégerait contre le monde. Rien qu'à voir l'état dans lequel il avait mis la pauvre porte pour venir le sauver. Il en frémissait de joie. Cependant, quand il voulut entrer dans la salle de bain, ses ailes trop déployées heurtèrent le chambranle de la porte et il se retrouva sur les fesses. Il se releva et tout honteux en imaginant la tête de son grand-père, il se mit de profil et entra en crabe. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers Voldemort, mais aucun rictus, aucun sourire, sauf une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard rouge, et la position caractéristique d'un parent qui va foncer aider son enfant se relever.

Quand Harry fut dans la salle de bain, Voldemort soupira de soulagement, il avait vraiment eut peur qu'il se fasse mal, mais au lieu de ça, il se relevait encore prouvant sa solidité malgré les épreuves de la vie. Brusquement, il sortit de ses rêves quand il entendit son petit faon s'écrier :

-Grand-père ?!

-Que se passe-t-il mon petit elfe ?

-C'est ma queue, elle a pris le savon et elle ne veut pas me le rendre. Répondit Harry à la fois essoufflé et en colère.

Très étonné le sombre monarque du mal pénétra dans la salle de bain et découvrit son petit chat courir derrière sa queue. Très amusé, il s'approcha et prit le savon embroché par la queue souple d'Harry. En regardant son petit démon en sueur, il lui demanda :

-Veux-tu que je te lave ?

Harry se raidit, une lueur de panique se lisant dans son regard, peur balayé par une autre lueur, de rébellion celle-là, accompagnée de confiance. Il lui faisait confiance, car il lui dit :

-Oui, grand-père.

Tom alluma la douche et y pénétra tout habillé afin de ne pas effrayer Harry qui l'était déjà suffisamment. Harry très hésitant le suivit mais lui tout nu. Avec l'expérience des bains de Tania, il savonna délicatement le corps maigre de son petit-fils sans le moindre geste déplacé avec un gant de toilette. Quand le corps et l'appendice caudale d'Harry furent bien propres, il se mit au nettoyage des cheveux. Il versa sur la tête de son petit faon une bonne rasade de shampooing et commença à malaxer. En moins d'une minute, Harry somnolait contre lui. Il lui lava les cheveux mèches par mèches, puis les lui rinça et recommença deux fois avant d'être satisfait par l'aspect de la chevelure de son petit elfe. Ensuite, il commença le plus fastidieux, le nettoyage des ailes. Avec Tania, c'était assez facile, elles étaient en cuir, mais celles d'Harry étaient en belles plumes, fragiles et duveteuses. Il savonna ses mains et commença à lisser chaque plume, les imbibant de savon. Ensuite, il les rinça délicatement et sécha tout le corps de son petit-fils avec un sortilège de brise. Il fit la même chose avec les ailes, leur donnant un bel effet gonflant. Tout fier de son oeuvre, il réveilla son petit elfe qui s'étira très étonné en se retrouvant en caleçon alors qu'il était tout nu. Voldemort lui embrassa le haut du crâne et lui dit :

-Voilà, tu es magnifique mon petit faon. Tu ressembles tellement à mon petit James. Je suis si fier de toi.

Harry devint écarlate et alla s'habiller tandis que son grand-père lui donnait rendez-vous dans le couloir. Harry voulait faire honneur à sa famille et donc rechercha les plus beaux vêtements, n'étant pas au fait de la mode, il resta au banal mais toujours classe, noir et blanc. Il trouva un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche. Pour faire honneur à son grand-père, il farfouilla dans sa garde-robe et trouva une robe de sorcier noir avec des broderies argentées tandis que sur la poitrine et le dos s'étalait un serpent lové sur lui-même. Il comprenait maintenant la fierté de Malefoy pour sa famille. Il lissa la robe puis prenant une grande respiration, il sortit vers sa nouvelle vie. Voldemort attendait patiemment son petit elfe et quand il le vit, il resta la bouche ouverte, puis murmura les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu es tellement beau mon petit chat.

Tous ces petits noms faisaient rougir Harry qui n'y était pas habitué, mais il sentait qu'il s'y habituerait vite. Voldemort serra son petit faon contre lui, puis le regarda avec bonheur. Il était tellement beau, le portrait craché de son petit James. Il le fit tourner sur lui-même et vit que les ailes de son petit ange étaient coincées sous les vêtements. D'un geste de la main, il les libéra ainsi que la queue qui d'après les battements prouvaient la joie de son petit démon. Harry se tassa sur lui-même, puis se jeta au cou de son grand-père et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Voldemort le porta facilement un air inquiet sur les traits de son visage, car son petit faon était vraiment squelettique. Il se jura de lui faire prendre autant de kilos que tous ses mangemorts réunis. Il faillit tomber quand il sentit la queue de son petit démon entouré fermement sa taille. Avec un sourire amusé, il fit la même chose rassurant son petit elfe qui soupira de soulagement. Il lui dit en lui embrassant les cheveux :

-Petit garnement.

Harry cacha l'immense sourire qu'il avait contre le torse de son grand-père. Grand-père qui se rappela d'une chose qui n'allait pas plaire à son petit bébé.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin sont ici. Et que tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Rajouta-t-il en sentant son petit elfe se raidir dans ses bras.

Il eut mal quand Harry commença à trembler de tout son corps, une peur atroce dévorant son coeur et son âme. Sa magie suintait de terreur. Il se plaqua contre son grand-père qui sentit sa chemise se gorger de larmes. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à bercer son faon en lui disant :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Sache qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-même, ils obéissaient contre leur volonté à cause d'un sort appelé imperium. Quand je les ai libéré, ils ont cru que c'était moi qui avait lancé le sort et ils se sont vengés de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit en m'insultant pour avoir blessé cet adorable petit ange. Et ils parlaient de toi.

-Et on... oncle Vernon ?

-Quand je lui ai appris ce qu'il t'avais fait, il a fait une crise cardiaque. Il a toutes les chances de s'en sortir... enfin, s'il n'en fait pas une autre. Ta tante et ton cousin mettent en place les plans les plus délirants pour tuer celui qui t'a fait subir cela.

Harry savait que son grand-père lui disait la vérité, mais il avait tellement souffert qu'il aurait dû mal à passer par-dessus. Cependant, il sentait qu'avec l'aide de son grand-père, il réussirait. Il cessa de pleurer quand son grand-père se mit à le chatouiller traîtreusement. Harry se tortilla dans ses bras en pouffant. Voldemort lui dit l'air de rien :

-Oh ! Ta tante restera ici, elle fait de trop bons gâteaux.

C'est en riant pour Voldemort et souriant pour Harry qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger. Pétunia poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

-OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !!!! Tu es trop mignon, mon bébé. Attends, que je te prennes en photo, tu es trop adorable.

Harry la regarda avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce que sa tante avait fumé pour être dans cet état là ? Une jeune fille pouffa de rire en voyant l'air estomaqué d'Harry, il avait l'air d'être un homme qui venait de tomber dans la quatrième dimension. Pétunia était partit en courant, et elle revint avec un appareil photo numérique modifié magiquement et se mit à mitrailler Harry tout en poussant des « oh » et des « ah » émerveillé. Mais tout s'arrêta quand Harry bougea légèrement. Pétunia poussa un rugissement et avant de comprendre, le jeune garçon se retrouva assis, une cuiller de ragoût dans le bec. Il ne put prendre part aux discussions, car Pétunia s'était donnée comme mot d'ordre de l'engraisser le tout sous le regard amusé d'une jeune fille rousse avec de beaux yeux noisettes.

Bientôt, Harry sentit la nausée le prendre, il avait vraiment trop mangé. Quand sa tante lui tendit une cuiller, il détourna la tête en murmura :

-Je n'ai plus faim, tante Pétunia.

-Mais tu n'as mangé que la moitié de ton assiette.

Harry baissa les yeux et découvrit que oui, il n'avait mangé que la moitié de son repas. Mais avec toutes les pâtisseries qu'il avait dévoré un peu avant, il se sentait plus que plein. Il murmura :

-Tante Pétunia, je vais être malade.

-Bon d'accord, tu peux sortir de table.

-Merci tante Pétunia. A tout à l'heure grand-père...

Il resta un instant dans ses pensées et chuchota :

-Grand-père ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir ma soeur ?

Voldemort lui fit un sourire et la jeune fille rousse lui dit :

-Harry, je m'appelles Tania et je suis ta soeur jumelle.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis il se précipita dans les bras de sa soeur. Il sentit avec bonheur sa soeur caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Tania fronça des sourcils en sentant les côtes de son frère sous ses doigts. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda :

-Sev, pourrais-tu faire une potion de croissance ?

-Non. Harry n'est pas assez fort physiquement et de plus, les potions vont très mal réagir avec son mélange de sang. Je sais que certaines potions réagissent très mal avec le sang d'ange et d'elfe. Il faudrait attendre un peu le temps qu'il se fortifie. Et puis être aimé par sa famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour qu'il commence à vraiment grandir.

-Oui, tu as raison Severus, murmura Voldemort en voyant son petit-fils qui avait l'air d'avoir huit ans et non treize.

-Monsieur Voldemort ? demanda poliment Pétunia.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez tous nous tuer dans d'horribles souffrances devant des dizaines de témoins et devant Harry ? Et surtout, détruire la maison. Il faut qu'Harry voit cette prison être détruite pour qu'il puisse aller de l'avant. De plus si la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît, celui qui a blessé Harry va se retrouver mal avec le monde magique sur sa trace.

-Madame Dursley, vous avez une excellente idée, susurra Tom.

-Les Weasley doivent venir me chercher le 20 juillet, murmura Harry.

-C'est demain alors ils vont entendre les hurlements de moldus terrifiés et voir Lord Voldemort en personne. Mais pour l'instant, Harry tu peux aller jouer avec ta soeur.

-Merci, grand-père.

Harry et Tania embrassèrent leur dernier parent en vie, puis quittèrent le manoir pour le jardin. C'était la première fois qu'Harry quittait le manoir. Le jardin était fleuri et magnifique. Harry regardait sa soeur avec bonheur et joie. Tania pouffa en voyant le regard ébloui de son frère. Il se blottit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Je t'aime, Tania.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, Harry.

Ils restèrent enlacés une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis quand Harry fut sûr qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas, il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit :

-Tu ressembles à maman.

-Oui, et si j'ai le physique de maman, j'ai les yeux de papa et l'héritage magique de grand-père alors que tu as le physique de papa, les yeux de maman et le mélange des quatre héritages magiques des quatre races qui te composent.

-Ça veut dire... ?

-Que je suis une démone aussi immortelle que toi. Le sang du démon est prédominant tandis que toi, c'est un parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Tu sais, grand-père est très fier de toi et malgré qu'il soit un démon, il t'adore. Tu veux voir ma véritable apparence ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Tania retira ses sorts de dissimulation, car elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience et de puissance pour modifier son apparence comme Voldemort, et Harry vit qu'elle avait des ailes noires et membraneuses, des cornes sur le front, une queue en fer de lance rouge et des yeux de serpents comme son grand-père. Harry stupéfait lui dit :

-Tu es tellement belle.

Tania devint écarlate sous le compliment de son frère et pour se venger, elle lui lança :

-Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais t'apprendre à utiliser tes ailes ainsi que ta queue.

Tania déploya ses ailes et lui montra comment les utiliser. Harry fit la même chose et Tania vit vraiment un ange à la place de son frère. Harry serra les poings, ferma les yeux, tira la langue et battit violemment les ailes mais n'importe comment et à part soulever la poussière c'est tout ce qu'il fit.

-Non, non ! s'esclaffa Tania. Tu dois battre les ailes en cadence.

-Heu... D'accord.

Harry rougit de gêne et recommença à battre des ailes, seulement cette fois-ci, en même temps. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Tania très fière de son jumeau s'exclama :

-C'est très bien Harry. Maintenant tu redescends lentement.

Harry battit plus lentement des ailes et redescendit tout doucement. Puis ses ailes se rétractèrent alors qu'Harry se tenait face à sa soeur.

-C'était parfait. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta queue comme gouvernail. Quand tu voles, ta queue sert de balancier, quand elle est vers la droite, tu tournes vers la gauche et inversement. Quand elle est vers le bas, tu montes et vers le haut, tu descends. Quand tu es en l'air, tu peux virer à des vitesses incroyables. Tu crois être capable de le faire ?

-On va voir.

Harry s'envola doucement et lança violemment sa queue vers le bas et se ramassa sur le sol en faisant un magnifique looping.

-Plus délicatement, s'esclaffa Tania.

Harry se releva sonné et marmonna :

-D'accord.

Il recommença et plaça sa queue plus doucement vers la gauche et alla vers la droite. Comprenant le système, il battit violemment des ailes et fila dans les airs, virevoltant avec virtuosité. Les mangemorts entendirent des cris de joie et Voldemort vit son petit ange faire des figures acrobatiques de plus en plus dangereuses. Il s'amusait comme un fou et tous virent Tania rejoindre Harry. Puis les jumeaux volèrent en tandem. Voldemort ressentait la joie et le bonheur de ses héritiers. Le vol cessa quand Pétunia sortit et cria :

-TANIA ! HARRY ! A TABLE !

L'ange et la démone piquèrent vers le sol et atterrirent avec délicatesse sur le plancher des vaches. Pétunia allait hurler au meurtre quand elle vit la joie déborder de ses yeux verts. Une joie intense qui fit que Pétunia lui dit :

-Tu as bien joué ?

-Oh oui. C'était super encore mieux que sur le balai. J'étais libre. Totalement libre.

-Allez, viens. Je sens que tu es affamé.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, la contredit-il.

Pour tous, le repas fut pantagruélique, mais Harry picorait le peu qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Malgré le fait d'avoir libéré ses ailes de l'attraction terrestre qui pourtant l'avait comme libéré de son ancienne vie et malgré le fait de voir le 4 Privet Drive être détruit le lendemain qui le libérerait totalement, il n'arrivait pas à manger comme les autres. Ce fut un Harry épuisé par sa journée et qui se coucha avec les poules. Il dormait tellement bien qu'il n'entendit pas le cri de douleur de Pétunia quand Vernon eut un autre infarctus fatal celui-ci. Elle pleura lourdement dans les bras de Narcissa, jurant sur l'âme de son époux qu'elle se vengerait et qu'elle ferait tout pour nuire à celui qui avait brisé sa vie, qui que se soit. Elle autorisa à Voldemort d'utiliser le corps de son époux afin de faire croire à la mort ou à la disparition d'Harry, car c'est ce que Vernon aurait voulu pour Harry.

Le lendemain, ce fut une Pétunia aux yeux rougis par les larmes et en robe de deuil qui servit Harry. Le jeune garçon demanda :

-Tante Pétunia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ton oncle Vernon. Il est décédé cette nuit, renifla Pétunia.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à des larmes de la part d'Harry, car le jeune sorcier en voulait trop à son oncle. Il l'avait blessé au plus profond de sa chair et il lui faudrait du temps avant de comprendre et d'accepter le fait que Vernon n'y soit pour rien, alors elle fut très surprise quand il lui présenta ses sincères condoléances. Elle eut un léger sourire et les accepta puis elle repartit pleurer sa vie brisée à cause d'un sorcier. Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, tous les mangemorts transplanèrent et déposèrent doucement le corps de Vernon dans son fauteuil préféré. Puis ils lancèrent tous les sorts qui leur passaient par la tête y compris le Doloris. Les sorts les plus dangereux étaient lancés vers l'un des sièges, à l'opposé d'Harry qui poussa un hurlement de pure douleur quand, sans aucun scrupule, Severus lui écrasa la queue.

Son cri atroce fit violemment sursauter les mangemorts et fut entendu jusque chez Madame Figg. La vieille femme entendit le cri inhumain et sortit précipitamment de sa maison pour voir des éclairs de toutes les couleurs jaillir de la maison des Dursley. Horrifiée, elle se contacta immédiatement l'ordre du phoenix grâce à un miroir à double sens :

-LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT LE 4 PRIVET DRIVE !!! VENEZ VITE !!!

Les membres de l'ordre du phoenix se précipitèrent tous vers la maison des Dursley et quand ils furent devant, ils entendirent le cri angoissant, puis il y eut l'éclair vert caractéristique de l'Avada Kedavra et il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la maison quand Severus daigna relâcher l'appendice caudale malmené. Avec horreur, ils entendirent une voix froide crier :

-MORSMORDRE !

La Marque des Ténèbres fila vers le ciel et se déploya majestueusement prouvant à tous que la vie avait déserté la maison moldue. Se réveillant, ils se précipitèrent dedans et découvrirent du sang, des tas de cendre, les lunettes cassées d'Harry, un tas de plumes blanches et le corps de Vernon Durlsey. C'est avec tristesse qu'ils allèrent à Poudlard afin de prévenir Dumbledore de la mort d'Harry Potter. Alastor Maugrey entra dans le bureau du Dumbledore et vit le vieux sorcier qui regardait par l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. L'auror lui dit :

-Albus, Voldemort a trouvé Harry. Et ils l'ont tué.

-Son corps, avez-vous trouvé son corps ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec angoisse. Il avait peur que l'enfant qu'il aimait comme un petit-fils meurt.

-Ses lunettes cassées, sa baguette et même les plumes de sa chouette. Le seul corps identifiable est celui de Vernon Dursley.

-C'est impossible. .

-On a vérifié, madame Figg et nous avons entendu des hurlements de douleurs qui se sont éteints avec l'Avada Kedavra. Ils n'ont laissé aucun survivant.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas lui, chuchota Dumbledore horrifié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Harry. Je l'aime comme un petit-fils, je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma famille, répondit le vieux sorcier en tentant de contenir sa douleur.

Dumbledore sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue. Il adorait ce pauvre petit, il se tourna vers Fumseck qui poussa un triste chant.

Loin de là, Voldemort, Harry, Tania, Pétunia et Dudley présentèrent leurs derniers respects pour les funérailles de Vernon et les derniers Dursley purent commencer leur travail de deuil. Comme d'habitude, Pétunia se cacha dans la cuisine et sanglota la mort de son époux en faisant des pâtisseries. Après une bonne nuit de repos, Harry, libéré, s'amusait avec sa soeur sous les yeux des mangemorts qui observaient les jumeaux faire la course. Cependant leur amusement cessa bien vite quand Severus arriva et s'exclama froidement :

-Monsieur Jedusor, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez des devoirs de vacances à faire ?

-Mais...

-Monsieur Jedusor..., menaça Severus.

L'ange se posa et suivit le mangemort en bougonnant des paroles sans aucun sens. Il ne voulait pas faire ses devoirs, mais en voyant la tête du mangemort et le regard déçu de son grand-père, il soupira lourdement puis sortit ses affaires scolaires afin de se mettre à travailler. Il commença par la Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, ensuite, il continua par les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, l'Histoire de la Magie, la Botanique et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Quand il arriva là, il ne lui restait plus que la Divination et les Potions. Il avait passé toute sa matinée à travailler et après un bon repas, il décida de faire son devoir de Divination dans la Salle du trône près de son grand-père qui écoutait les affabulations de son petit-fils. Tous les mangemorts pouffaient de rire :

-Alors, en septembre je vais tomber malade. Un simple rhume. Cependant, je ne vais pas le soigner et ça va devenir un... heu... une pneumonie en novembre. En décembre, je vais faire du patin à glace, mais la glace va rompre et je vais tomber dans le lac gelé. Je resterai trois mois dans le coma. Donc ça fait, décembre, janvier, février... Donc en mars... hhhmmm !!!! Je... je sais, je vais me faire piétiner par une harde de licornes dans la forêt interdite à cause d'une colle donnée par le professeur Rogue qui me déteste. Avril... tous penseront encore que je suis le survivant, donc je vais être attaqué par Lord Voldemort en personne, mais grâce à mon courage tout gryffondoresque, je vais me sortir de là. Mais je serais gravement blessé et je vais rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin mai. Et en juin en faisant une erreur, je vais faire exploser une potion, tuant tous les élèves et vaporisant le château. Et voilà ce que je prévoie de mon avenir... Ouais, cette folle va adorer, s'esclaffa Harry en frottant ses mains d'un faux air démoniaque qui, pour Voldemort, le rendait trop chou.

Maintenant, qu'il avait terminé tous ses devoirs, il dut plancher sur celui de potions. La matière qu'il détestait le plus. Il était tellement heureux de le faire qu'il fut poursuivi dans tout le manoir par sa soeur, son grand-père et son professeur de Potions. Ils réussirent à l'attraper alors qu'il était dans le jardin amoureusement accroché à l'un des chênes. Tania lui sauta dessus et tenta de le décrocher de son arbre. Voldemort observait son petit démon tentait de décrocher un koala hurlant :

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!! Je ne veux pas !

-Tu... vas...faire ce devoir, grognait sa soeur en le tirant.

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!! Je veux dormir la nuit, hurla Harry qui s'accrochait encore plus à son arbre.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, remarqua Voldemort.

-Lâche... cet... arbre ! siffla Tania.

-NOOOOOOONNNN !!! Le prof est un monstre de cruauté, il m'a toujours torturé mentalement, vagit Harry.

Severus devint blême en lisant la colère dans les yeux de son maître et de Tania.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était votre petit-fils et puis avec son nom même si je l'avais su, je n'aurai pu faire autrement, je devais être l'ennemi d'Harry Potter.

-Mouais, il va falloir l'apprivoiser et il ne reste qu'un mois avant la rentrée des classes, lança Tom.

-Un mois ?! demanda Harry dans les bras sa soeur qui avait réussi à le décrocher de son arbre.

-Oui, un mois. Oh ! Tu retourneras en cours accompagné par Tania sous le nom d'Harry et Tania Potter, répondit Voldemort.

-Mais tu es mon grand-père. Je suis fier de toi, je veux porter ton nom, murmura Harry tristement.

Voldemort prit son petit-fils des bras de sa petite-fille et lui dit :

-Tu veux vraiment prendre mon nom ?

-Oui, je ne suis rien sous le nom d'Harry Potter, mais je suis quelqu'un, je suis ton petit-fils sous ton nom, chuchota Harry en utilisant la technique koala avec son grand-père. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Voldemort et ne voulut plus bouger.

Tom serra son petit-fils contre lui et frotta délicatement le dos. Harry avait été tellement martyrisé qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et seule sa famille pouvait le lui apporter. Voldemort serrait cet enfant contre lui, cet enfant qui lui rappelait tant son petit James. Il décida d'apporter tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas voulu donner à son fils à cause de sa foutue fierté. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand-père et se sentit somnolent puis s'endormit comme une masse. Voldemort l'emporta dans sa chambre et le borda tendrement, fier de ses efforts même s'il avait un peu bâclé, surtout pour la divination. Il lui embrassa la joue, puis il éteignit la lumière afin de continuer son travail. Il rejoignit sa petite elfe et lui dit :

-Ma chérie, pourrais-tu aider ton frère pour les Potions ? Je crains qu'il ne soit terrifié par Severus.

-Oui, grand-père. Je vais lui faire aimer les potions et comme cela, il ne me collera pas la honte en cours..

-Merci, mon petit démon, pouffa Voldemort.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, ce fut un Harry hagard qui descendit en pyjama en se grattant la tête et en baillant. Tom eut un sourire ému en voyant son petit-fils le regarder avec les yeux embués de sommeil. Harry lui embrassa la joue, puis s'affala sur la chaise près de lui et se mit à manger tout ce que lui donnait son grand-père avec un air endormi. Voldemort était ravi de voir son petit-fils manger autant, lui qui avait un appétit d'oiseau. Mais bientôt, en fait trop tôt au goût de son grand-père, il cessa de manger et devint blême. Il se releva d'un bond, courut dans la salle de bain et vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Tom nettoya délicatement son visage et murmura :

-On va te préparer un régime spécial. On ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Tu te fatigues de plus en plus et tu ne te nourris pas assez. Je vais demander à Pétunia de te préparer tes repas. Tu auras ordre de manger ce qu'elle te donnera, d'accord.

-Je... ?! Oui grand-père, murmura Harry en soupirant de lassitude. Il restait assit sur le sol des toilettes, l'estomac douloureux.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était l'inquiétude dans le regard de son grand-père. Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis il se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père et sanglota lourdement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Voldemort serrait son petit ange contre lui, lui insufflant sa force et sa chaleur. Son pauvre bébé avait vraiment besoin de lui. Quand son petit faon cessa de grelotter dans ses bras, il se releva et emmena son bébé dans le salon.

Arrivé là-bas, il le rassit sur le siège et lui donna une tasse. Cependant, au lieu de la remplir à ras-bord, il la remplit à moitié et lui donna la moitié d'un toast. Harry lui lança un regard de faon battu, mais devant l'air implacable de son grand-père, il soupira lourdement et commença à manger. Il prit tout son temps, mais réussit à finir son petit déjeuner. Il n'eut pas trop mal au ventre, et se sentait heureux en voyant son grand-père le regarder avec fierté. Harry regarda autour de lui et demanda :

-Grand-père, où est Tania ?

-En train de dormir, ta soeur est une marmotte, elle passerait son temps à dormir si on la laissait faire.

-Oh ! Maintenant que j'ai terminé mes devoirs, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Dés que ta soeur est descendue, nous partirons faire tes courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu es d'accord mon petit ange ?

-Oui, grand-père. Mais et pour les affaires ? Je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre.

-Mais Tania l'a reçu et comme toi, elle rentre en troisième année. Donc on prendra les affaires en doubles, tu es d'accord, mon petit chat ?

-Oui, grand-père.

Harry fila dans sa chambre, prit une bonne douche, puis se prépara pour faire les courses. Il était impatient de quitter le Manoir Serpentard. Il fonça dans la chambre de sa soeur et tous les mangemorts l'entendirent crier :

-TTTTTTTTAAAAANNNNNNIIIIAAAAAAA !!!!

Cinq minutes plus tard, sa soeur et lui descendirent, la jeune fille marmonnant des paroles peu aimables envers les abrutis de frères qui réveillent leurs pauvres soeurs sans défense. Voldemort en voyant Tania et son frère descendre s'exclama :

-Miracle ! Maintenant les véracrasses vont avoir des dents.

Tania tira la langue à son grand-père, et serra un peu plus son petit frère contre elle. Harry était très fragile que se soit mentalement ou physiquement et il avait besoin de tout l'amour de sa famille pour s'épanouir entièrement. Quand Tania eut terminé de prendre son petit déjeuné, ils se préparèrent à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, Tania mit le doigt sur le problème quand elle remarqua à son grand-père :

-Mais grand-père, et pour Harry ? Ses ailes sont encombrantes, même avec un sort de dissimulation.

-C'est pas grave. Je vais vous attendre ici, murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Voldemort siffla de colère et lança :

-Harry arrête de dire des bêtises ou je te nettoie la bouche avec du savon.

Son petit faon le regarda avec étonnement alors que Tania demandait :

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Harry va déployer ses ailes au maximum et comme cela, il claquera tout le monde.

-Grand-père, ça va me faire mal, chuchota le jeune garçon.

-D'accord, pourtant, ça aurait été amusant.

Voldemort lança un sort sur Harry qui fit disparaître temporairement les ailes et la queue de son petit ange. Ensuite, il serra ses deux petits enfants contre lui et il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois qu'Harry y allait en famille et donc, il s'accrocha à la main de son grand-père et observa l'avenue sorcière avec un regard neuf. Tania eut un doux sourire devant le bonheur de son frère et décida de laisser les deux hommes de sa vie ensemble. Harry, comme un enfant de huit ans, tira son grand-père vers le magasin de quidditch. Et il vit avec stupeur le nouveau balai de course, l'éclair de feu. Le satanique Lord Voldemort éclata de rire devant le bonheur de son petit faon, il était aussi excité que son petit James quand ils étaient allés acheter ses affaires pour sa première année à Poudlard. Il fut tout ému quand son chaton lui lança un regard larmoyant en lui demandant :

-Grand-père, je peux aller regarder ?

-Allez vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie.

-Merci, grand-père.

Harry lui embrassa tendrement la joue, puis entra dans le magasin afin de pouvoir baver sur les nouveautés. Voldemort décida que si Harry avait de bonnes notes, il lui offrirait l'éclair de feu pour Noël. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix s'exclamer :

-Harry ?! Harry, c'est toi ?

Le petit brun se tourna vers les cris et vit :

-RON !!

Les deux amis sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Harry s'écarta du rouquin et lui demanda :

-Ron, comment ça va ?

-Comment ça va ? Mais Harry, tout le monde te croit mort.

-Je... je sais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Ce sont les Dursley ?

-Oui et non. Quelqu'un leur a lancé un sort et ils m'ont torturé et vi... vio...

Ron comprit immédiatement, le serra contre lui et lui dit :

-Je comprends. Où es-tu maintenant ?

-Je suis avec mon grand-père, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

-Tu as un grand-père ?

-Oui. Tu veux que je te le présente ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Grand-père ?

Lord Voldemort entendant le cri de son petit-fils s'approcha et découvrit un rouquin qui se tenait près de son petit elfe.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon petit faon?

Harry avec un grand-sourire les présenta :

-Grand-père, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Ron je te présente mon grand-père, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et bégaya :

-T... T... V... Vo... Tu sais qui ?

-Non ? Qui ? demanda poliment Tom qui se poilait intérieurement. Tandis qu'Harry riait doucement amusé par l'humour de son grand-père.

-Mais Harry, c'est Vol...

-Voldemort ? Oui, je sais.

-Mais... ?

Le pauvre roux ne savait plus quoi faire et observait son meilleur ami qui souriait alors que le seigneur des ténèbres le regardait calmement sans vouloir lui taper dessus. Harry lui dit :

-C'est mon grand-père, il ne me fera jamais de mal.

-...

-Et j'ai même une soeur. Une soeur jumelle. Si tu la voyais, elle ressemble à ma mère, elle est tellement belle.

Ron eut un sourire en voyant l'air heureux de son ami et il fut heureux pour lui. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dit :

-Aimez-le, s'il vous plaît. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, mais son sourire disait long sur ses intentions envers son petit faon. Il allait le chouchouter, le câliner, faire en sorte que ses vacances soient parfaites. Ron se tendit quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler et après avoir salué son meilleur ami et Lord Voldemort, il quitta le magasin. Il ne sentit jamais le sortilège informulé le percuter et lui faire oublier cette rencontre inimaginable. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, était cette sensation de soulagement.

Quand le roux fut loin, Harry se colla contre son grand-père et murmura :

-Il m'a accepté, malgré ce que je suis.

-C'est que c'est un véritable ami. Tu l'as bien choisi.

-Merci, grand-père. On va faire nos courses ?

-Oui, viens mon petit faon.

Harry se saisit de la main de son grand-père et tous les deux quittèrent le magasin. Harry tirait la main de son grand-père, il voulait tout voir, tout respirer, tout toucher. Tom souriait en suivant son petit fils, quand une affiche le fit s'arrêter. Harry sentant une résistance fit demi-tour et vit son grand-père regarder un avis de recherche. Il regarda l'homme sur l'affiche et vit un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux emmêlés qui clignait lentement de l'oeil en direction d'Harry. C'était étrange, mais ce visage lui était familier même s'il ne savait plus où il l'avait vu. Il se tourna vers Tom et lui demanda :

-Grand-père, qui est-ce ?

-C'est Sirius black. C'était le meilleur ami de ton père. Ils ont fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Il se serait sacrifié pour lui, comme mon James se serait sacrifié pour lui.

-Mais pourquoi est-il allé à Azkaban ?

-Tout le monde a cru qu'il était le gardien du secret de tes parents, mais c'était Peter Pettigrow. Personne n'a su ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, mais celui qui a tué ma famille a tenté de te tuer toi. Quand je suis arrivé, la maison était détruite et tu avais disparu. James et Lily m'avait demandé de garder Tania, parce que vous étiez en train de détruire la maison. Alors jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses, je suis resté dans l'ombre pour l'élever. Alors imagine ma joie quand j'ai appris que tu étais de retour. Malheureusement, tu as de nouveau disparu durant deux mois. Et ce n'est que cette année que nous avons appris où tu habitais et Tania est allée te chercher. Je t'attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Harry était tellement ému qu'il se colla à son grand-père et cacha son visage contre le torse du plus vieux. Tom cajola un moment son petit-fils, puis quand Harry fut suffisamment calme, ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres. Les deux Jedusor se séparèrent afin d'acheter les livres. Enfin, Tom allait acheter les livres et Harry se promenait dans les rayonnages. Il tomba sur un livre sur les créatures magiques. Il adorait les SACM et s'écria :

-GRAND-PERE ?!

-Oui, mon petit faon ?

-Je peux prendre un livre qui n'est pas dans le programme ?

-C'est sur quoi ?

-La faune magique d'Angleterre.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Harry prit l'énorme pavé, et en retournant vers Tom, il vit un livre avec comme titre « Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur les animagus », puis fila rejoindre la caisse. Voldemort ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le livre qui devait faire une fois et demi le poids de son petit-fils. Il prit le bouquin des mains de son faon et le posa sur le comptoir. Il eut un sourire quand Harry se scotcha à sa jambe, en ronronnant des « grand-père » heureux. Tom adorait quand son Harry l'appelait grand-père, car il l'acceptait totalement et lui reconnaissait son statut de dernier parent en vie et pour lui, c'était le plus important. Il posa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de son faon et paya les affaires scolaires de son petit ange et de son petit démon. Ensuite, il réduisit les paquets et tous les deux quittèrent la librairie pour rejoindre Tania. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry demanda :

-Grand-père, c'est quoi un animagus ?

-C'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal. James se transformait en cerf et Lily en tigresse.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

-Pourquoi pas mon petit faon. Ah ! Voilà ta soeur.

Ils la découvrirent devant la ménagerie magique en train de baver sur la devanture. La petite famille pénétra dans la Ménagerie et Harry cessa tout mouvement quand tous les animaux se tournèrent vers lui et ne firent plus un bruit. Harry devint écarlate et sursauta quand Voldemort le serra contre lui :

-Alors mon petit faon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Heu... je peux vraiment prendre ce que je veux ?

-Oui, mon petit ange.

-Merci, grand-père.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tout content Harry se promena dans les rayons à la recherche du coup de foudre. Il marchait dans le vivarium quand un serpent totalement blanc se dressa et se jeta sur lui pour le mordre à la tête. Très surpris, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de reculer pour éviter le reptile. Au moment même où le serpent l'attaquait, un oeuf totalement noir explosa derrière Harry et un oiseau blanc s'interposa pour se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Quand le nuage de plumes retomba, Harry découvrit sa fidèle chouette morte en lui sauvant la vie. Le serpent blanc retira ses crocs du corps sans vie d'Hedwige et se moqua d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier prit le cadavre de sa chouette entre ses bras et se mit à pleurerà chaudes larmes en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix siffler froidement :

_-Tu l'aimes petit ange ?_

_-C'était ma meilleur amie. C'est ma première amie. Je ne veux pas la perdre._

_-Vends-moi ton âme._

_-A un salopard de serpent qui l'a tué ?_ _Jamais_, hurla Harry fou de rage alors que le serpent se moquait toujours méchamment d'Harry et de sa souffrance.

_-Et que vas-tu faire, contre moi ? Tu es faible. Tu ne peux tuer personne._

_-Lui rien, mais moi SI !_ feula une voix furieuse.

Le serpent se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit un Lord Voldemort en grande forme et au fond de son regard rouge luisait une haine et une colère incroyable. Cet espèce de sac à main vivant avait osé blesser son petit ange, il avait osé lui prendre sa meilleur amie à plume, avait osé le faire pleurer. Il allait en faire du ragoût de serpent. Foi de lui, on ne touche pas à sa famille sans en payer le prix et là, il allait souffrir. Alors qu'Harry pleurait, il entendit une voix douce lui dire :

_-Ne l'écoute pas. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de la ramener. Mais toi si._

Harry tourna la tête et vit un serpent gris foncé presque noir qui l'observait calmement entouré par des éclats de coquille d'oeuf. Reniflant, il lui demanda :

_-Mais comment ?_

_-Tu es un ange, tu peux transformer les êtres. Alors transforme ta chouette en un animal qui durera autant que toi._

_-Tu... tu crois ?_

_-Essaie, tu verras bien._

Harry ferma les yeux, tenta de ne pas écouter les insultes de son grand-père envers le serpent blanc et concentra sa magie en murmurant :

-Deviens un phoenix et reviens. Deviens un phoenix et reviens.

Sa magie pleurait devant la détresse de son sorcier et elle fit ce qu'Harry demandait transformant ainsi le cadavre flasque d'Hedwige en un phoenix blanc bien vivant et bien chantant. Harry poussa un cri de joie et serra contre lui l'oiseau blanc qui l'enlaça de ses ailes et frotta de sa douce tête celle de son maître, tous les deux pleuraient de bonheur. Harry cajolait son Hedwige avec amour. Il avait eut tellement peur de la perdre. Puis, quand il fut rassuré sur l'état de santé de son phoenix, Harry relâcha Hedwige qui se posa sur l'épaule de son sorcier, et se retourna afin de prendre le serpent et le serrer contre lui en murmurant :

_-Merci. Oh Merci. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier._

_-Mais tu viens de le faire._

_-Je sais. Ça te dirait de vivre avec nous._

_-Tu... tu veux m'adopter ?_

_-Oui._

Le serpent tout joyeux s'enroula autour du cou d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître. Harry se releva et alla voir le vendeur. Ce dernier eut une lueur de cupidité en voyant Hedwige qui se lissait les plumes et blêmit quand il vit le serpent noir autour du cou du jeune garçon. Il lui dit nerveusement :

-C'est un mamba magique noir, l'un des serpent les plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Sa morsure retire toute magie à un sorcier et tue les moldus en quelques secondes.

-Je m'en moque, c'est lui que je veux et aucun autre animal.

-Bien. Alors cela fera mille cinq cent gallions.

-Combien ? Mais un serpent n'est pas aussi onéreux.

-C'est pour le phoenix.

-QUOI ?! Mais c'est mon phoenix. Elle s'appelle Hedwige.

-Rien ne me prouve que ce phoenix est à vous, lança le vendeur.

Cependant, il sursauta violemment quand Voldemort apparut et siffla :

-Rien ne prouve le contraire non plus. Alors combien pour le serpent ? Et pour celui-là ? En montrant le serpent blanc qui insultait Voldemort.

-Dix gallions chacun.

Tom paya rubis sur l'ongle puis il ordonna à Hedwige de retourner à la maison ce que le phoenix fit non sans donner un grand coup de bec vengeur sur la tête du vendeur. Tania revint les mains vides, car elle n'avait rien trouvé de bien. Tom fou furieux murmura froidement à son petit démon :

-Tania emmène Harry à l'extérieur. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Oui, grand-père.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha du vendeur qui se frottait encore la tête à cause du coup du phoenix et ne vit pas les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort le vriller et comme un imbécile qu'il était, il s'exclama :

-Vous devez me payer pour cela.

-Vous payer ? Je vais aller chercher de quoi vous payer. Vous allez recevoir le juste paiement qui vous est dû, lança Voldemort trop calme pour être honnête, puis quitta le magasin vert de rage.

Il rejoignit sa famille et les emmena chez le glacier puis leur dit :

-Mes petits chatons, vous m'attendez, je reviens.

-D'accord grand-père.

Alors qu'il allait transplaner, Harry lui demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on te commande quelque chose ?

Tom eut un sourire attendrit et murmura en embrassant son petit chat et son petit démon :

-Je prendrais une glace avec tous les parfums.

-D'accord grand-père.

-Oh ! Mes petits démons, attendez-moi à l'intérieur.

-D'accord grand-père. Répondirent les deux jeunes dans un choeur parfait.

Après leur avoir fait un grand sourire, le terrrrrrrrrrible et fou furieux Seigneur des Ténèbres rentra dans son QG et tous ses mangemorts entendirent sa délicate voix s'exclamer :

-A TOUS LES MANGEMORTS, JE VOUS VEUX DANS LA SALLE DU TRÔNE IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL !!!

Pour faire bonne mesure, il les appela par la marque des Ténèbres et en deux minutes top chrono tous les mangemorts furent réunis pour voir leur maître faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts et rugit :

-NOUS ALLONS ATTAQUER LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ET PLUS PARTICULIÈREMENT LA MÉNAGERIE MAGIQUE.

-...

-CETTE ESPECE DE SALE ... A OSE TENTER DE VOLER MON PETIT-FILS !!!

Les mangemorts n'avaient jamais vu leur seigneur et maître aussi en colère et donc baissèrent la tête pour voir Voldemort piétiner avec rage un serpent blanc. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer, car il lui lançait des sorts de guérison pour le sauver quand les blessures étaient trop graves. Lucius Malefoy observait avec amusement son supérieur qui crachait du feu par ses naseaux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souffla pour se calmer, puis ordonna à ses mangemorts :

-Vous tuerez ce sorcier, faites lui ce que vous voulez mais je vous interdit de faire du mal à mon elfe et mon petit démon. Allez-y !

Les mangemorts saluèrent leur maître, puis partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse avec l'ordre de s'amuser. Quand ils furent partis, Tom se tourna vers le serpent blanc et siffla :

_-J'espère que tu as autant aimé que moi, parce que ça va durer très longtemps. NAGINI !_

Le gros serpent arriva et siffla :

_-Oui, Tom ? _

_-Tu peux t'amuser avec cette chose, il a osé attaquer Harry et lui a tué sa chouette. Mais fait qu'il souffre longtemps._

_-Tu es mort toi._

Le serpent se jeta sur le serpent blanc qui était pelotonné contre le trône terrorisé, et l'agressa avec une violence incroyable voulant venger son petit maître qu'il aimait comme un fils. Après un sourire ravi en entendant les sifflements de douleur du serpent, Lord Voldemort repartit pour le Chemin de Traverse et pour le glacier. Quand il pénétra dans le magasin, il découvrit qu'une glace monstrueuse l'attendait. Comme promis, il y avait tous les parfums et mieux, Harry attendait qu'il soit là pour commencer sa glace. Tom sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue en voyant son petit faon l'attendre, sa petite chatte patientait aussi, mais beaucoup plus difficilement. Tom enlaça ses deux petits chats et les embrassa tendrement. Ces deux enfants lui apportaient les sentiments positifs qui lui permettaient de ne pas détruire le monde. Son petit ange ressemblait tellement à son petit James et il était aussi affectueux. Après un dernier câlin, il les remit sur leur chaise et tous les trois se jetèrent sur les énormes glaces. La joie qui se lisait dans les yeux de ses deux petits enfants, lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Tout en dégustant sa glace, il regardait avec bonheur Harry et sa soeur rire. Il eut un doux sourire en écoutant les noms que pouvait trouver Harry pour nommer son serpent. C'était passé de Blackie à neige en passant par patacitrouille, mais il décida de lui donner le nom de Luficer. Ainsi, il resterait toujours quelque chose de leur père. Tom se sentit tout chose quand il entendit ce nom, il imaginait son petit James là, à la place de son petit Harry. Ce dernier allait croquer dans une chocogrenouille particulièrement remuante quand des hurlements s'élevèrent dans la rue commerçante, prouvant à Tom que l'attaque de ses mangemorts venait de commencer. Harry leva la tête et Tom vit une lueur de peur luire dans ses yeux. Il mit sa main sur celle de son petit chat et lui dit :

-Je suis là, mon petit elfe. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Fait-moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, grand-père.

Harry expira l'air de ses poumons et fit totalement confiance à son grand-père. De toute façon, qui oserait tenter de se battre avec Lord Voldemort en personne. Alors après un dernier sourire hésitant à Tom, il se replongea dans sa dégustation de glace. Voldemort fit un geste de la main et créa un puissant bouclier bleu qui protégea toute la boutique ainsi que son petit ange et son petit démon.

A l'extérieur, les mangemorts se firent une joie de détruire la Ménagerie Magique libérant tous les animaux. Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha du vendeur prostré et lui dit :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû tenter de voler le petit-fils de notre maître. Tu reçois le juste paiement pour ta faute. La mort. Mais tu as de la chance, on veut que ça dure.

Elle s'écarta et laissa la place à Fenrir Greyback qui se fit une joie de le torturer pendant un temps incroyablement long enfin pour le sorcier. Malgré l'arrivée rapide des aurors, le vendeur ne put être sauvé et les forces de l'ordre virent la marque des Ténèbres flotter paresseusement au dessus d'un magasin en ruine. Le vendeur indélicat avait été empalé à l'une des poutres de son magasin. Tous les sorciers poussèrent des hurlements d'horreur en voyant de nouveau la terrible marque qui avait fait trembler le monde sorcier treize ans auparavant. En un rien de temps, la panique s'empara du Chemin de Traverse et tous voulurent que leur Sauveur Harry Potter arrive. Cependant un mangemort qui était resté sur les lieux du crime s'exclama méchamment :

-Demandez à votre Ministre ce qu'est devenu votre Sauveur. Il a hurlé comme un porc quand on l'a tué. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Le mangemort, Lucius Malefoy, repartit en riant et quand il arriva au QG de Voldemort, il était pris d'un fou-rire monumental, il venait de créer une panique monstrueuse et par Salazar, il avait adoré faire ça.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens comme des poules sans tête. Devant l'affolement général, le Ministre en personne dut se déplacer afin de calmer la foule et comme l'abruti qu'il était, il dit :

-Ne paniquez pas. Ce ne sont que quelques mangemorts sans importance. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort quand Harry Potter, paix à son âme l'a vaincu et...

-Alors Harry Potter est vraiment mort ?!

-... heu...

Là, Fudge se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire surtout que le fait de savoir que les mangemorts avaient vraiment tué le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Les cris de terreur devenaient de plus en plus fréquent et Fudge paniqué s'exclama :

-Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, Les coupables seront jetés à Azkaban dès que nous les attraperons. Vous pouvez faire confiance aux aurors et au Ministère.

Ce n'est que là que la foule commença à se calmer tandis que le responsable de cette panique dégustait béatement sa glace avec sa famille. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Tom se retrouva avec un Harry et une Tania très collants et bourrés de sentiments positifs qui auraient fait pisser de rire James et Lily. Le terrrrrrrrrrible Seigneur des Ténèbres retira le bouclier protecteur et sortit du glacier avec une paire de Koala accrochés à ses jambes. En effet, Tania et Harry avaient trouvé tordant de s'accrocher aux jambes de leur grand-père amusé, les fesses posées sur les chaussures de leur aïeul. Floriant Fortarôme leur donna en remerciement des échantillons de ses produits. Tom eut donc deux homo phascolarctos cinereus ravis aux poches remplis de sacs bourrés de bonbons, de gâteaux et de glaces sous un sort de protection. Harry était vraiment heureux, son esprit étant encore ouvert aux quatre vents, Tom et Tania entendirent ses pensées :

« Si je devais subir de nouveau tout ce que j'ai subis, rien que pour vivre auprès de ma famille, je le subirait avec joie »

Tom jura que plus jamais son petit chat ne serait traité de la sorte. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis transplana. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant que son petit faon et sa petit chatte ne reprennent l'école et il ne les reverrait que durant les vacances. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir partir. Ils étaient dans la salle du trône et les deux enfants étaient devant le trône et se montraient les bonbons qu'ils avaient. Devant les gros yeux de leur grand-père, ils ne purent les manger et donc décidèrent de les mettre dans des bocaux dans leurs chambres. Ensuite, ils s'amusèrent à voler tout le reste du temps jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Quand ils furent à table, Harry demanda à son grand-père avec un air des plus innocents :

-Grand-père ?

-Oui, Harry.

-Quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras à devenir un animagus ?

-Heu...

-Quoi ?! Tu as toujours refusé de me l'apprendre ! s'exclama Tania outrée.

-Mais je... commença Voldemort.

-S'il te plaît grand-père, le coupa Harry.

-C'est dégueulasse ! éructa Tania en même temps.

-Ça me permettra d'avoir une autre défense contre celui qui a voulu me briser.

-C'est parce que je suis une fille ? s'écria Tania

-Et puis je veux que papa soit fier de moi.

Les deux enfants parlaient en même temps et leur grand-père ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sentant une migraine monstrueuse poindre, il s'écria :

-D'accord, d'accord. On commence les cours ce soir.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La récompense ne tarda pas à venir et il se retrouva avec deux enfants excités dans les bras et fut embrassé par ses deux angelots. Dieu qu'il les aimait. Il les serra contre lui et murmura une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant :

-Je vous aime tellement mes chéris.

Harry et Tania lui firent le plus beau des sourires, heureux que leur grand-père ait dit ces trois petits mots insignifiants qui pourtant faisaient avancer le monde. Un flash fit sursauter tout le monde et Tom vit Pétunia en larme avec un appareil photo entre les mains. Voldemort allait sévir quand la moldue lança :

-Comme cela, ils auront toujours une photo de l'amour de leur foyer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fin de compte de ne rien faire. C'est vrai quoi, la moldue faisait de trop bons gâteaux. L'air de rien, il dit :

-Vous ferez des doubles !

-Oh oui. Et des doubles qui bougent comme toutes les photos que j'ai prise depuis que je suis ici.

Soudain la moldue partit et revint en courant avec une dizaine d'album dans les bras, remplis de Harry bébé. Le jeune garçon lui demanda :

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_C'est grâce à Narcissa. On a mis tous mes souvenirs de toi dans une pensine et grâce à Lucius, on a pu mettre les plus beaux sur papier.

Durant deux heures, ils regardèrent les photos de Harry toutes les périodes de sa vie y étaient. Harry était écarlate devant son grand-père qui s'exclama :

_-_Oh ! Tania regarde-le, il est tellement mignon avec sa dent en moins. Il est trop adorable.

Et cela dura toute la journée jusqu'au repas du soir pour la plus grande honte de Harry. Quand le repas fut terminé, Tom emmena ses petits enfants dans le salon vert, le salon privée de la famille. Tous s'assirent sur des poufs moelleux et quand ils furent bien installés, Tom expliqua :

_-_En fait, devenir animagus est extrêmement simple pour les démons, les elfes ou les anges, car ils ont un lien très fort avec la magie ce qui n'est pas le cas des sorciers de base.

_-_Que doit-on faire ? demanda Tania aussi impatiente que son frère.

_-_C'est très simple. Vous allez rechercher votre lien avec la magie.

Les deux enfants s'enfoncèrent en eux et Harry découvrit un endroit magnifique avec un ciel lumineux, des chants céleste et...

_-_Maman ?!

_-_Harry, mon adorable petit ange. Tu viens de découvrir le pouvoir pour aller au paradis, répondit tendrement sa mère.

Elle était tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux auburn et ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il avait hérité d'elle. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et élégants, son visage doux et aimant, son regard profond et rempli d'amour. Harry lui fit un beau sourire qui s'estompa quand il ne vit pas son père. Alors il lui demanda :

_-_Maman ? Où est papa ? Il est en enfer ?

_-_Oui mon ange. Mais l'enfer et le paradis sont maintenant liés. L'enfer se trouve sous l'une des collines du paradis c'est plus une prison qu'autre chose. En voyant l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous, les anges et les démons commencent à se côtoyer, à vivre en harmonie.

_-_Mais si les démons et les anges vivent en harmonie, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

_-_Tout simplement parce que ton père est un apprenti-démon et qu'il va à l'école des démons.

_-_Non ?!

_-_Et si. Et je peux te dire que ton père a fait la tête en l'apprenant.

La mère et le fils furent pris d'un fou rire magistral quand ce dernier se calma, Harry demanda à sa mère :

_-_Maman, comment je dois faire pour être animagus ?

_-_Déjà ?

_-_S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! supplia Harry avec en prime un regard de chien battu.

_-_Bon d'accord. En récompense pour ce que tu as fait à ton grand-père, car tu as réussi à lui faire révéler ses sentiments et ça, même ton père n'a pas réussi, alors je veux bien t'apprendre.

_-_Super ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_-_Que dois-tu dire pour avoir quelque chose ?

Harry regarda bizarrement sa mère, puis son regard s'éclaira en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la serra contre lui et murmura :

_-_Je t'aime, maman.

_-_Je t'aime aussi mon poussin. Tu dois repartir, ton grand-père est en pleine panique. Tu l'embrasseras de ma part.

_-_Oui, maman.

Dans le salon vert, Tom vit avec horreur son petit faon être entouré d'une lumière blanche et disparaître. Il paniqua en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour Dumbledore à vider une boîte de bonbons aux citrons. Et alors qu'il était prêt à une expédition punitive sur le monde sorcier, la lumière réapparut et avec elle, Harry qui le regardait tendrement. Avant qu'il ne pète un câble, le jeune garçon lui dit :

_-_J'ai vu maman. Elle t'embrasse.

_-_Tu m'as fait peur. Tu m'as fait tellement peur, soupira douloureusement Tom.

_-_Je suis désolé grand-père. Mais tu sais quoi ?

_-_Non, mon petit faon, quoi ?

_-_Et bien papa, il va à l'école des démons.

_-_Bouahahahahahahah !!! Tom hurlait de rire en imaginant son petit James sur les bancs de l'école.

Alors que son grand-père riait, Harry ferma les yeux, réussit à se connecter à sa magie et lui demanda poliment :

_-_Bonjour, pourrais-je devenir animagus, s'il vous plaît ?

Il vit une étrange lumière s'approcher de lui. C'était un mélange parfait de blanc, de noir, de vert et de rouge. Harry comprit que c'était sa magie, un mélange parfait du bien et du mal, de ses gènes elfes et felisos. Une voix douce lui dit :

_-_Je te donne ce droit. Regarde-toi dans une glace, ensuite dit deux et regarde-toi de nouveau. Va maintenant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son grand-père en train de pleurer. Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais en vain. Voyant un miroir, il avança maladroitement vers lui. Là, il eut le choc de sa vie en voyant un jeune cerf. Enfin, appelons un chat un chat, un faon. Il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps tiens. Se souvenant de ce que sa magie lui avait dit, il pensa deux.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa magie traverser tout son être. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit son grand-père éclater en sanglot. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un chaton noir avec une cicatrice blanche sur le front et des oreilles rondes. Il voulut crier et feula. Il était une panthère noire, un bébé panthère. Il pensa doucement merci.

_-_« Merci à toi. Maintenant pense à ta forme naturelle pour reprendre ton apparence normale. »

Harry fit ce que sa magie lui disait de faire et c'est un ange à la queue de diable qui apparut. Il se tourna vers son grand-père et lui sauta au cou.

_-_Tu as vu grand-père?!

_-_Oui, mon petit faon.

_-_J'avais raison, je vais en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps, soupira Harry.

_-_Et oui, mon adorable petit chaton.

_-_Ah là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis une panthère.

_-_Tu seras toujours mon chaton et mon petit faon pour moi.

Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de son grand-père et murmura :

_-_Tu seras toujours mon grand-père adoré pour moi.

Serré dans l'étreinte tendre de son grand-père, il attendit la transformation de Tania. Mais comme le démon qu'elle était, elle n'était pas patiente et s'endormit quelques minutes après sa première tentative. Harry pouffa de rire et murmura :

_-_Elle dort.

_-_Tssss ! Elle est bien comme son père tiens.

_-_Je vais aller l'aider.

_-_D'accord mon ange.

Harry quitta les bras de son grand-père et alla enlacer sa soeur. Devant Voldemort fier comme un paon, une flamme noire entoura les jumeaux les emmenant vers les enfers. Ils arrivèrent dans une gerbe enflammée en plein cours de Torture d'Âme, UFR indispensable pour avoir sa licence de Manipulation d'Esprit et de Possession. Le cours était donné par Lucifer en personne qui s'écria furieux d'une telle interruption :

_-_Que fait un ange ici ?

_-_Ben en fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait un ange. Je suis l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

Harry qui était toujours caché par les flammes noires voulut traverser cette frontière, mais le démon lui ordonna :

_-_Non ! Tu ne peux fouler le sol des enfers, ange. Tu ne peux aller en enfer car tu es trop pur et tu n'as pas d'autorisation.

_-_Et pour ma soeur ? Elle est un démon et elle voudrait vraiment être animagus.

_-_Pffuu ! Ces anges. Si toi tu demandes, les démons exigent. Et maintenant part d'ici. Oh ! Et tu diras à Baalberith que son môme est vraiment chiant, et qu'il est au piquet comme le sale gosse qu'il est. JAMES LUCIFER JEDUSOR SERPENTARD, viens ici !

_-_Oui, ô maître.

_-_P..., je vais le tuer.

_-_Techniquement, je suis déjà mort. Ô grand-père adoré, donc je ne peux pas mourir deux fois, s'esclaffa une voix joyeuse.

Harry et Tania qui daignait enfin émerger de son sommeil, virent leur père avec des ailes rouges membraneuses et une queue fourchue de la même couleur, venir vers le maître des enfers avec un grand sourire joyeux. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit ses enfants malgré les flammes noires.

_-_Harry, Tania. Mes chéris, comment allez-vous ?

_-_Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, ça va mieux, répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu triste.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Papa, un sorcier a enlevé Harry et l'a torturé en utilisant l'impérium sur les Dursley.

_-_Qu... KWOAAA !!!!

Une aura malsaine et démoniaque entoura James. Lucifer ravi s'exclama :

_-_Enfin, il fait appel à ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Petite, dis ce que le mortel a fait ?

-Il a fait en sorte que Vernon Dursley le viole et le batte à longueur de journée. Il l'a forcé à l'affamer et à l'utiliser comme un elfe de maison.

James était vert de fureur, noir de colère, rouge de courroux, blanc de haine. En moins de cinq secondes, il arbora un panel intéressant et très diversifié de la gamme chromatique. Lucifer était fou de joie et dit aux deux enfants :

_-_Merci, maintenant que ses pouvoirs démoniaques se sont réveillés, il va pouvoir commencer à s'améliorer. Petit ange, tiens. Garde ce collier, cela te permettra de venir quand tu le voudras en enfer.

_-_Merci monsieur Lucifer.

Harry mit le collier et les flammes disparurent. Les démons virent enfin Harry et restèrent bouche-bée.

_-_Par moi ! s'exclama Lucifer.

L'adolescent était le parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal, de magnifiques ailes blanches gracieuses et légères, avec une queue aussi noire que l'ébène et des yeux fendus comme ceux des chats d'un vert insoutenable où ne se lisait pas le moindre mal. Tania siffla de colère devant les regards lubriques que lançaient les démons sur son petit frère et ne remarqua pas que Lucifer avait le même regard furieux qu'ils osent reluquer son arrière petit-fils. James péta une durite et vaporisa la salle de classe en hurlant :

_-_PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA À MON FILS !

_-_Et bien, si personne ne le savait, maintenant l'enfer et le paradis le savent, se moqua Lucifer.

Il se retrouva face à un démon ivre de rage qui se transforma en cerf pour embrocher le démon supérieur. Cependant, Harry se plaça devant lui et se transforma en un adorable petit faon. Voulant protéger son petit frère, Tania ordonna à sa magie de la transformer, et elle devint une imposante tigresse de... trente et un centimètre deux du museau au bout noir de sa queue. Elle tenta de rugir mais ce ne fut qu'un adorable miaulement qui sortit de sa gueule bardée de dents de lait. Les démons pouffèrent de rire entraînant encore plus la rage de James qui accéléra. Alors elle ordonna une autre métamorphose et elle devint une chauve-souris. Elle s'envola et se plaqua sur les yeux de son père qui dut s'arrêter faute de vision afin de ne pas blesser son fils. Harry soupira de soulagement envoyant que les bois de son père étaient à trois centimètres de lui. Il frotta sa tête contre le poitrail du grand cerf pour le calmer et Tania sentant la colère de James diminuer, lâcha son museau et se posa, puis prit la forme de tigresse. Le cerf baissa sa noble tête, lécha le museau de sa fille, puis fit la même chose avec le corps de son petit faon. Il reprit forme humaine et murmura :

_-_Je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour devenir un bon démon, comme cela je pourrais vous revoir.

_-_On doit partir papa. Grand-père s'énerve.

_-_Dites-lui que je l'aime et qu'il est le meilleur père que je pouvais espérer avoir.

_-_Promis papa. Au revoir.

Les deux enfants disparurent et James se tourna vers Lucifer en sifflant :

_-_Où en étions nous déjà ? Ah oui, TORTURO !!!!

_-_ESPÈCE d'AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !! hurla Lucifer alors que James torturait joyeusement son âme.

_-_Ça, c'est pour avoir reluquer mon fils et ma fille, gronda James rageur.

_-_QUOI ?! Ce sont mes arrières petits-enfants, espèce de sadique ! beugla le démon en se tordant de douleur.

_-_Merci du compliment, grand-père, s'esclaffa James.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Loin de là, un grand-père soupira de soulagement quand apparut ses deux petits-enfants. Il les serra dans ses bras et murmura :

_-_Vous m'avez fait peur mes angelots.

_-_On a vu papa, s'exclama Tania avec un grand sourire.

_-_Mon petit James? demanda Tom avec émotion.

_-_Papa nous a dis de te dire que tu es le meilleur père qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir et il nous a juré qu'il ferait son possible pour être un bon démon.

_-_Dieu que j'aime ce petit. En devenant un démon, il aura le droit d'aller et venir sur le sol des mortels.

_-_Et maman ? demanda Harry.

_-_Pour les anges, c'est différent. Alors en quoi tu te transformes mon petit démon ?

_-_En tigre et en chauve-souris.

_-_Votre grand-mère se transformait en chauve-souris et quant à moi, en plus du basilic, je me transforme en panthère. Je suis tellement fier de vous mes chéris. Bien, il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

_-_Oui, grand-père, bailla Harry épuisé.

Il embrassa tendrement son grand-père, puis s'effondra dans son lit après avoir erré dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, et s'endormit comme une souche. Il n'entendit même pas Tania et Tom discuter de lui.

_-_Il ne réalise même pas que demain nous avons treize ans, soupira Tania.

_-_Pétunia a mobilisé tous les elfes de maison pour faire la gigantesque pièce montée, pouffa Tom.

_-_Et pour les cadeaux d'Harry ?

_-_On les a cachés, il va avoir une bonne surprise.

_-_J'en suis sûr.

_-_Allez ma petite elfe, tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain va être mouvementé.

_-_Tu as raison grand-père. Bonne nuit.

_-_Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Tania embrassa tendrement Voldemort et alla se coucher. Tom monta dans la chambre de son faon et eut un doux sourire en le voyant dormir si bien. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était rouge et gonflée. Il posa sa main sur le front de son petit chat et détruisit le lien qui existait entre son petit ange et le monstre qui avait tenté de le tuer. Après avoir fait cela, il embrassa délicatement le front de son petit amour, le borda et alla rejoindre son petit James. Les deux enfants dormirent comme des loirs heureux d'aimer et d'être aimé par la seule famille qui leur restait.

En enfer, deux démons pleurèrent leurs retrouvailles, un père et un fils discutèrent longuement sur les broutilles qui les avaient séparées. Tom regrettait sa fermeté et disait à son fils qu'il se rattrapait sur son petit faon. James était heureux de voir que son père devenait plus aimant et plus « humain ». Tom demanda à son bébé s'il voulait venir à l'anniversaire de ses deux anges, mais Lucifer arriva en boitillant et siffla :

_-_Ton... fils, ne quittera pas les enfers.

_-_Mais père ?!

_-_C'est mon dernier mot.

Tom soupira déçu, puis il embrassa son fils et dut repartir sous le regard noir de son père et celui attristé de son fils qui jura qu'il le ferait payer cher à son grand-père.

Avec les mangemorts, Pétunia prépara la fête pour les treize ans des jumeaux sous le regard bienveillant de Tom qui mettait aussi la main à la pâte. Tom, pour retenir les deux enfants, alla dans la salle à manger et attendit que ses deux petits anges descendent. Le premier à se lever fut Harry qui avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, trop tôt pour Tom qui avait bien l'intention de lui donner d'autres habitudes. Il eut un sourire ému quand il vit son petit faon descendre les escaliers, les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude et la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur sa joue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tania descendit dans le même état que son frère. Tom les embrassa tendrement et leur dit :

_-_Joyeux anniversaire mes chéris.

_-_Hein ?! On est déjà le 31 juillet ?

_-_Et oui, mon petit faon.

_-_Mais alors j'ai treize ans.

_-_Et oui, mes chatons, vous avez treize ans. Allez vous préparer, la fête va commencer à midi.

_-_D'accord grand-père.

Alors que Tania commençait à manger, Harry repartait pour se préparer comme le lui avait ordonné son grand-père, il voulait qu'il soit tellement fier de lui qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le décevoir et donc obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil à ses ordres. Tom qui était allé voir l'avancement des travaux revint et découvrit que son petit faon n'était pas là et que sa petite chatte lui lançait des regards noirs. Très étonné, il lui demandait :

_-_Mais où est Harry ?

_-_Partit t'obéir, siffla Tania.

_-_Sans manger ?

_-_Il ne veut pas te décevoir, grand-père.

_-_Flûte !

Tom alla immédiatement chercher son petit ange et le trouva en train de se préparer à aller prendre sa douche. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa son bébé, le plaça de travers de son épaule comme un commerçant transporte un sac de pommes de terre et l'amena dans la salle à manger. Harry ne bougeait plus, trop stupéfait pour cela et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Tom déposa tendrement son petit chat sur une chaise et lui dit :

_-_Je voulais dire que tu irais te préparer, après avoir manger. Mon petit elfe.

_-_Désolé grand-père, murmura Harry confus.

_-_Non, c'est à moi de l'être, j'aurai dû te le dire. Allez, mange, tu n'as que la peau sur les os, mon petit démon.

_-_Bon appétit grand-père. Bon appétit Tania.

Devant son grand-père fier comme un paon, Harry mangea deux toast en plus que d'habitude et un bol plein de chocolat au lait. Malheureusement le bonheur de Tom s'envola rapidement alors qu'une chouette apportait la Gazette du Sorcier. Voldemort retira le journal, le déplia et poussa un juron monumental :

_-_P... !

Ses deux petits enfants levèrent la tête et virent que leur grand-père avait l'air furieux. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Harry demanda doucement :

_-_Grand-père ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Tu as vraiment l'air...

_-_En colère.

Harry lança un regard stupéfait vers sa soeur qui avait terminé sa phrase à sa place. Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire et cette innocence calma mieux le sombre Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'une potion. Tom eut un léger sourire puis duplica le journal et donna les deux copies à son petit ange et son adorable petit démon. Tania regarda la première page et jura :

_-_Et merde !

Très étonné, Harry déplia le journal et blêmit violemment en lisant en première page :

**Harry Potter, le survivant est encore en vie.**

_Hier, alors qu'un de nos photographes se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de rapporter les dommage fait par l'attaque des mangemorts, il a eut la surprise de voir Harry Potter et une jeune fille qui ressemblait terriblement à la regrettée Lily Potter, accrochés aux jambes d'un homme d'un certain âge. Il n'eut que le temps de le photographier avant que l'homme ne transplane. Si Harry Potter est vivant cela veut dire qu'il pourra nous sauver des mangemorts._

Harry cessa de lire l'article et regarda la photo, il eut un grand sourire en se voyant accrocher aux jambes de son grand-père tourner la tête vers le photographe et lui tirer la langue. Tania près de lui, accroché elle-aussi aux jambes de Tom fit une grimace au journaliste tandis que Voldemort vrillait dangereusement du regard tout ceux qui osaient regarder ses deux bébés.

Loin de là, un jeune homme regardait avec haine le trio et sa magie fit brûler le journal. Il serra les poings et poussa un hurlement de fureur tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il regarda férocement un livre ouvert sur une page où se trouvait une prophétie :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire régner la paix approche. Il naîtra de l'union des races et aura un pouvoir inconnu de tous. Il régnera sur les mondes apportant tolérance et bonheur. Mais si la mort et la souffrance l'entourent alors il sera l'ange de la mort et apportera pouvoir à celui qui le contrôlera._

Au château des Serpentard, les jumeaux se regardèrent et eurent le même sourire en pensant à la même chose. Tom pinça les lèvres et siffla :

_-_C'est ça, moquez-vous de votre pauvre grand-père innocent et sans défense.

Harry qui buvait tranquillement son chocolat pouffa, fit du mouchetis sur la nappe et explosa de rire. Un rire si joyeux que Voldemort fut ravi d'avoir fait cette blague. C'était tellement rare quand Harry riait de bon coeur que même la nouvelle de la résurrection de son petit bébé ne pourrait plomber son humeur. Après un petit déjeuné bien copieux, Harry demanda :

_-_Grand-père, je peux sortir de table ?

_-_Vas-y mon chéri.

Tout sourire, Harry embrassa la joue de son grand-père, puis alla se préparer. Il alla prendre un bon bain, puis encore légèrement humide, il fila dans sa penderie où il rechercha les plus beaux habits afin de faire honneur à son grand-père. Il mit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une robe de sorcier verte avec des broderies aussi argentées que le serpent qui était lové sur le coeur d'Harry. Quand il fut bien habillé, il passa plus de vingt minutes à essayer d'aplanir les pics hirsutes de sa chevelure, mais en vain. Il arrangea donc sa coiffure afin de réduire les dégâts et réussit à faire en sorte que ses épis indisciplinés aient l'air d'être disciplinés. Il lui fallut une heure pour se préparer et quand il descendit, son grand-père l'applaudit en lui disant :

_-_Tu as réussi à te coiffer ?

_-_Heu... oui.

_-_C'est une des malédictions de la famille, venant de ta grand-mère. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et impossible à coiffer. En fait ton père et toi avez hérité de la couleur de mes cheveux. Tourne-toi que je t'admire ?

Harry écarlate tourna sur lui-même et supporta le sifflement admiratif de son grand-père.

_-_Mon petit faon, tu es très séduisant.

_-_Je voulais te faire plaisir et honneur.

_-_Le fait que tu sois près de moi me fait plaisir et honneur.

Harry se précipita dans les bras de son dernier parent en vie et murmura contre la poitrine de son grand-père :

_-_Je t'aime grand-père.

Tom serra son faon contre lui en pleur, c'était la première fois que son bébé lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa, le pouponna, le cajola pour la plus grande joie d'Harry. Quand Tania descendit à son tour, la fête put réellement commencer. Durant toute la journée il n'y eut que des rires. Quand Harry vit les présents, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand devant l'immense tas de cadeaux qui l'attendait. Il y avait une bonne dizaines de paquets plus gros les uns que les autres. Tout excité, il se jeta dessus et les ouvrit avec bonheur. Il reçu un jeu d'échec sorcier, une magnifique cape d'un bleu nuit avec des broderies argentés de la part de la famille Nott. Un livre de potions avec un kit complet pour faire des potions de la part de Severus, un livre de pâtisserie offert par Pétunia, une game boy et une dizaines de jeux trafiquées offerts par Bellatrix, il reçut de Narcissa un nécessaire d'entretien pour nettoyer et lustrer les ailes des hiboux. Il allait pouvoir chouchouter son Hedwige, sauf qu'un mot rectifia : « Ce nécessaire est pour tes ailes à toi. ». Il fit un doux sourire à Narcissa qui lui fit un léger clin d'oeil. En ouvrant un autre paquet, il découvrit tout un nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un phoenix, offert par Fenrir Greyback. Puis, un bracelet en forme de serpent qui se mordait la queue de la part de sa jumelle. Il reçut un livre de magie ancestrale blanche et noire de la part de Lucius. Dudley offrit aux jumeaux un album avec les photos de leurs parents depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort. Harry et Tania en pleurèrent de joie, mais le moment le plus larmoyant fut quand Voldemort donna à Harry une enveloppe. Très curieux, le jeune garçon l'ouvrit et sortit un parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur :Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Monsieur Serpentard_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande d'inscription a été d'ores et déjà accepté en troisième année au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Veuillez prendre aussi note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King Cross, quai numéro neuf trois quart à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-end, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Serpentard, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mac Gonagall_

_Directrice adjointe._

Tom fut ému en voyant les mains de son petit faon trembler alors qu'il regardait avec bonheur son nom, Harry Serpentard, le nom de son grand-père. Il avait vraiment une famille maintenant, il n'était plus Harry Potter le survivant, mais Harry Serpentard le petit-fils de Lord Voldemort et le frère de Tania. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père, fou de joie. Il pleura dans le giron de Tom, sa joie et son bonheur faisaient vraiment plaisir à voir. Il cessa de pleurer quand une plume blanche apparut, plume qui se transforma en silhouette fantomatique. L'être transparent commença à parler d'une voix douce :

_-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le mal approche. Il naîtra de l'union des quatre races. Il sera ténèbres sans être le mal. Diamant, il en aura la pureté, des anges, il en aura la douceur, des elfes il en aura la sagesse, des chats, il en aura la grâce et des démons, il en aura la la cruauté face à celui qui voudra le briser. Retrouver la menace pour atteindre l'unité...

Puis l'être redevint une plume et disparut, laissant les autres dans l'expectative la plus complète. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient face à une prophétie, mais quelle était cette menace et pourquoi l'unité ? Ils ne comprenaient pas et ça les énervaient bigrement surtout Voldemort qui ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'en prenne à son petit faon et sa petite chatte. Malgré cette interruption, l'anniversaire de ses deux angelots fut magnifique. Il eut la joie de voir se fermer les beaux yeux verts brillants de bonheur de son petit ange. Il le borda, lui embrassa le front, puis rejoignit sa petite démone qui regardait avec bonheur l'album que lui avait offert Pétunia avec les photo de ses grands-parents, de ses parents, d'elle et d'Harry. Quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle vit son grand-père, elle referma l'album et lui dit :

_-_C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'Harry soit enfin là. Je l'aime tellement.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, mais fit un doux sourire à sa petite fille, lui embrassa le front et la laissa s'endormir. Pour lui aussi, c'était le plus bel anniversaire depuis la mort de son petit James. Il était tellement fier de son petit chat et de sa petite elfe. Il les observa jouer dans le manoir ou dans le jardin sans remarquer que le temps passait horriblement vite et que le lendemain, son petit ange et sa petite démone partiraient pour Poudlard et qu'il ne les reverrait pas durant quatre longs mois. Se rendant compte de cela, il décida de passer toute la journée avec ses deux petits enfants. Il joua même avec eux.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était arrivé, Voldemort déploya ses larges ailes et s'envola afin de rejoindre les jeux de ses deux petits galopins. La journée fut magnifique pour Harry et Tania qui faisaient la course avec leur grand-père. Les mangemorts observaient avec amusement le démon retomber en enfance. Malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait qu'il fila à toute allure et Tom n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que le premier septembre était arrivé. Il emmena ses deux bébés à la voie neuf trois quart et n'eut aucune honte à serrer ses petits anges contre lui et à sangloter lourdement. Harry avec sa douceur sécha les larmes de son grand-père et lui dit :

_-_Grand-père, je t'écrirai tous les jours, je te le promets. Je t'aime grand-père mais on doit prendre le train. On reviendra pour les vacances de Noël, c'est promis.

Après un dernier câlin, les deux Serpentard allèrent dans le train rouge et quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier partait. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et Harry hurla :

_-_JE T'AIME GRAND-PÈRE !!

Tom eut un doux sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eut avant l'arrivée de son faon et se tournant vers Lucius Malefoy, lui demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il sait que votre petit-fils est réapparut et que c'est l'union des quatre races, mais pas que c'est son pire ennemi. C'est aux jumeaux de se faire connaître et je pense qu'ils auraient été furieux d'apprendre que vous avez fait pression sur les serpentards pour qu'ils les acceptent.

_-_Même si je n'aime pas ça, tu as eut raison de faire cela. J'en aurai entendu parler pendant des années, surtout avec Tania, elle est aussi rancunière que mon père.

Les deux « hommes » se mirent à marcher et Tom demanda :

_-_Alors comment se passe l'attaque du ministère ?

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry et Tania cherchaient un compartiment vide et le pauvre Harry commençait vraiment à avoir mal aux ailes à force de les cogner contre les parois ou contre les enfants qui couraient dans les couloirs. Il se tourna vers sa soeur et gémit :

_-_Tania, j'ai mal aux ailes.

_-_On va trouver un compartiment et on va jeter ceux qui s'y sont installés, répondit sa soeur.

_-_D'accord, soupira Harry qui retint une grimace de douleur quand l'une de ses ailes fut heurtée par un des élèves.

_-_Ah ! Tu dois vraiment avoir mal si tu ne t'insurges pas à mon idée. Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse de la part de son frère, fut un pauvre sourire tremblant.

Elle ouvrit une porte et vit que dans le compartiment ne se trouvait qu'un homme profondément endormi. Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment, Tania bloqua la porte, puis demanda à son frère :

_-_Allez Bambi, montre-moi tes ailes.

Harry devint écarlate et siffla outré :

_-_Je ne t'appelle pas Tigrou, alors ne m'appelles pas Bambi.

_-_Tigrou ?! J'adore ! s'exclama Tania avec un grand sourire.

_-_Zut !

Tout en bougonnant, Harry libéra ses ailes et Tania soupira en voyant l'état dans lequel elles étaient. Les articulations étaient rouges, gonflées et douloureuses. La peau pâle était parsemée de bleus. Ses plumes avaient perdu leur bouffant et leur douceur, elles étaient ternes et sans volume. Grimaçant d'inquiétude, Tania fouilla dans sa malle, sortit un petit pot de crème et dit :

_-_Étire tes ailes, petit frère.

_-_Ça fait mal, grande soeur.

En grimaçant, Harry étira ses ailes qui émirent des craquements de mauvaises augures. Tania prit une grosse poignée de crème et la mit sur l'une des articulations de l'aile droite d'Harry. Le jeune ange poussa un cri de douleur qui réveilla en sursaut l'unique occupant du compartiment. Le sorcier n'eut pas l'air écoeuré, ou apeuré, mais stupéfait... En fait, c'était plus, c'était une heureuse stupéfaction, comme si il les avait connu auparavant. Il se releva, s'approcha des deux enfants, puis tomba à genoux et les serra dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

_-_Harry, Tania. Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tania très méfiante.

_-_Je suis désolé, je me nomme Remus Lupin. J'étais un très bon ami de James.

Harry fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-_Si vous êtes bien ce que vous dite êtes, alors quel est le nom de mon père ?

_-_Il se faisait appeler James Luficer Potter, mais son véritable nom était James Lucifer Jedusor, répondit Remus.

Les deux enfants lui firent un grand sourire qui prouva à Remus qu'il avait gagné leur confiance. Remus demanda en s'écartant d'eux :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Les ailes d'Harry ne se rétractent pas, alors il faut un sort de dissimulation, mais il se cogne partout.

_-_Aïe ! Tania, donne-moi de la pommade, à deux mains, ça ira plus vite. Harry, tu peux t'asseoir, ce sera plus simple pour toi.

_-_D'accord, Remus.

Harry s'assit en tailleur et grimaça de douleur en sentant les quatre mains faire pénétrer la pommade qui fit rapidement disparaître les rougeurs, les gonflements, les bleus et les douleurs. Harry soupira de soulagement et murmura :

_-_Dommage que ça pue autant.

Remus pouffa de rire, tandis que Tania lui disait :

_-_Bats quelques secondes les ailes et ensuite, ça devrait être bon.

_-_D'accord, Tigrou.

_-_Tsss ! Allez, repose-toi Bambi.

Remus éclata de rire en entendant les surnoms des jumeaux et lança :

_-_Bambi, Tigrou ?! On aurait dû appeler James comme cela au lieu de Cornedru, Sirius Rooky et ce traître de Peter Ratigan.

_-_Harry, montre-lui pourquoi ?

Harry se transforma en un adorable faon tandis qu'au même moment, Tania se transformait en une tigresse à croquer tellement elle était mignonne. Remus comprit les surnoms et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

_-_Vous ressemblez tellement à vos parents.

Les deux enfants reprirent leur forme naturelle et Harry se mit à rougir. Remus lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, votre mère avait un truc pour faire disparaître ses ailes et votre père aussi d'ailleurs.

_-_Comment ils faisaient ? demandèrent les deux enfants tout ouïe.

_-_C'est tout simple, votre mère demandait à sa magie que ses ailes se rétractent dans son dos et votre père le lui ordonnait.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis fermèrent les yeux afin de faire ce que Remus leur avait dit. En un instant, les ailes disparurent dans le corps des deux gamins qui sautèrent au cou de Remus, fous de joie. Après un câlin, les deux enfants s'assirent sur les banquettes et discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année. Sur les conseils de Remus, ils mirent leurs uniformes en se cachant derrière un bouclier opaque offert généreusement par Harry qui voulait protéger la vertu de sa soeur. Ils venaient juste de finir de s'habiller, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Le blond lança un regard méprisant vers Harry, sans voir la fureur qui se lisait dans celui de la jeune fille, puis il se tourna vers Tania et lui dit d'un ton hautain et traînant :

_-_Tu ne devrai pas rester avec des traîtres à leur sang. Certaines familles sont plus dignes que d'autres.

_-_Et tu es ? Demanda calmement Tania, même si elle avait une envie folle de trucider ce sale morveux qui osait insulter son petit frère.

_-_Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Harry avec un doux sourire lui dit :

_-_Draco, tu n'arriveras pas à égaler ton père de cette façon. Il a beaucoup plus de classe que toi, car il a plus d'expérience que toi. Mais avec le temps, j'en suis sûr que tu le vaudras.

Draco le regarda avec un air torve, il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Potter pour qu'il lui parle de cette façon. Harry regarda Tania et lui dit :

_-_Je crois que Lucius et Narcissa ne l'ont pas prévenu.

_-_C'est bien ce que je pense, petit frère, répondit la jeune fille.

Draco regarda les jumeaux avec stupéfaction alors que Tania lui lança :

_-_Oh ! J'ai oublié un truc.

Folle de rage, elle lui colla une méga-beigne qui lui fit voir des étoiles. La joue de Draco devint d'une délicate couleur vermillon tandis que Tania, retenue par son frère, sifflait furieuse :

_-_Tu es la honte des Malefoy. Un Malefoy digne de ce nom ne se fait pas mousser. HARRY LÂCHE-MOI !

_-_Tania, il n'a rien dit de mal, et puis je suis habitué et...

_-_KWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA !!!!

_-_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

_-_On va prévenir grand-père. Il est honteux qu'un misérable veela dans son genre ose insulter un ange, feula le jeune fille qui ressemblait vraiment à son animagus comme ça.

Draco devint blême en comprenant qui était Harry. Il avait entendu ses parents parler du petit-fils de Lord Voldemort qui était un mélange de quatre races dont l'ange. Il se mit à trembler en imaginant la raclée qui allait recevoir de ses parents. Il commençait déjà à voir le tout petit film de sa vie passer devant ses yeux quand Harry lui dit :

_-_Draco, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mais je voudrais le devenir, enfin si tu...

_-_Oui, je suis d'accord, s'écria le blond ravi de l'aubaine.

Harry avec son sourire à faire fondre le coeur d'un démon, lui tendit la main que s'empressa de serrer Draco. Tania bougonna qu'Harry était bien un ange, trop prompte à pardonner. Elle grogna ainsi une dizaine de minutes, puis voyant que son frère était en pleine discussion sur le quidditch avec Draco, elle décida de parler avec Remus. Draco était stupéfait, Harry avait un regard rempli de douceur. Un regard et une aura qui le poussait à vouloir le protéger. Soudain, alors que dehors il pleuvait des cordes, le train s'arrêta brutalement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et dans le silence obtenu aussi brutalement, un cri angoissant, un hurlement d'agonie résonna dans tout le Poudlard Express. Tous les élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres quand le cri se tut tandis que Tania leva le pied et libéra la queue de Harry qui pleurnichait sur sa pauvre queue maltraitée. Il lança un regard noir vers sa soeur quand elle lui lança :

_-_T'avais qu'à pas mettre ta queue n'importe où.

La colère commençait vraiment à envahir l'aura pourtant paisible de Harry qui souffla sur son appendice caudale afin de faire disparaître la douleur. Alors qu'Harry marmonnait de quelconque menace contre sa soeur, un froid intense s'imposa et une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau apparut en ouvrant lentement la porte. Une créature immense couverte par une cape noire en lambeaux entra, eut l'air de regarder Harry et sans que rien ne l'indique, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Cependant, Lunard ne laissa pas les choses se faire et lança un puissant sortilège qui fit fuir la créature. Tania se précipita sur son frère évanoui et se recula quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Devant tout le compartiment stupéfait, Harry ne se transforma pas en faon ou en panthère, mais en démon. Un démon qui était le portrait craché de Lucifer. La créature démoniaque jaillit du compartiment, se jeta sur le détraqueur et le trucida devant les élèves effarés. Quand il eut massacré proprement le gardien d'Azkaban, il se jeta sur un autre, puis un autre et les détruisit tous jusqu'au dernier. Quand il eut exterminé toutes les créatures, il retourna dans son compartiment en riant devant la panique des sorciers qui se cloîtraient dans le leur en hurlant de terreur. Tania observait son jumeau avec stupeur et lui dit :

_-_Mais par Lucifer, comment as-tu fais pour prendre la forme d'un démon ?

_-_Heu... et bien, en fait, j'étais vraiment en colère contre cette chose.

_-_On t'a vu ?

_-_Heu... oui, ils m'ont vu rentrer ici.

_-_J'ai une idée qui va nous sortir de cette mouise.

Les préfets ouvrirent la porte avec les professeurs afin de détruire le démon et ils découvrirent que les occupants étaient tous allongés sur le sol sonnés. Les professeurs conclurent que le démon était entré, les avait assommés puis avait fui en les laissant ici. Comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire, les professeurs quittèrent le compartiment et dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry et Tania se transformèrent et se furent deux bébés félins qui s'amusèrent en se donnant des coups de pattes. La tigresse mordillait joyeusement les oreilles de son frère alors que le-dit frère tirait la queue de sa soeur. Les deux autres étaient très amusés par la bataille surveillée par Luficer et Hedwige.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, les jumeaux reprirent forme humaine et s'assirent tranquillement, mais plus le train ralentissait, plus la peur d'Harry augmentait. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller à Poudlard, il voulait se cacher dans le giron de son grand-père et ne plus y bouger de sa vie. Quand le train fut arrêté, Harry s'accrocha à la banquette et ne voulut plus la lâcher. Draco et Remus hilares virent Tania attraper la taille de son frère et tirer pour le faire lâcher.

_-_Harry lâche... cette... banquette !

_-_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!!

Malheureusement, Tania était plus forte que lui et il lâcha prise. Cependant, il se rattrapa à la chambranle de la porte et sa soeur dut recommencer à tirer.

_-_Lâche... cette ... porte !

_-_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!

Il fit cela avec la porte du train, un arbre qui passait dans le coin, la porte de la dernière calèche tout en ponctuant leur difficile avancée par des hurlements d'horreur. La calèche s'avança paisiblement alors qu'Harry pleurnichait toujours :

_-_Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux rester près de grand-père. Les autres quand ils vont voir ma queue ils vont se foutre de moi.

_-_Mais non, tu te fais des idées et puis de toute façon, on ne la voit pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château, Harry décida de cacher son visage par sa cape. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans l'école tout en suivant Remus. Ils ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle et virent que la Répartition était terminée et que tous observaient avec curiosité les deux nouveaux. Draco alla rejoindre sa maison et regarda les jumeaux en espérant qu'ils viennent dans sa maison. Mais il sentait que Harry retournerait à Gryffondor, car il n'avait aucune ambition et il était trop doux. Remus alla rejoindre la table des professeurs tandis que les jumeaux restaient au milieu de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva et demanda les yeux pétillants de malice comme à son habitude :

_-_Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, qui êtes-vous ?

Le professeur Mac Gonagall lui répondit :

_-_Ce sont deux nouveaux élèves qui vont entrer en troisième année.

Le directeur eut l'air un peu étonné, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'occuper des élèves et que c'était Minerva qui l'avait fait. Il se rassit donc et le professeur de Métamorphose appela le premier :

_-_Serpentard Harry Baalberith !

Il y eut un silence de mort quand tous entendirent le nom d'Harry. Serpentard, il y avait un descendant de Salazar Serpentard dans l'école. Harry, toujours caché par sa cape, s'avança vers le choipeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et l'item magique s'écria sans hésiter :

_-_**GRYFFONDOR !**

Harry se releva et alla vers la table des rouges et ors tandis que l'un d'entre eux se souvenait d'une rencontre qu'il avait faite avec un grand-père et son petit-fils. Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils demanda :

_-_Pourrions nous voir votre visage ?

Harry repoussa sa cape et montra à tous son visage dévoilant son identité. Dumbledore soupira de soulagement et lui fit un grand sourire heureux. Harry salua Dumbledore puis Rogue qui répondit d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir près d'un nouveau. Cependant, Ron fit un énorme sourire à son meilleur ami et lui dit :

_-_Hey, mon pote ! Tu vas pas rester tout seul, viens avec nous.

Harry tout joyeux se releva et alla se placer près de son meilleur ami. Hermione pinça les lèvres et lui dit :

_-_Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Harry rétorqua :

_-_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ?

_-_Heu... je...

_-_Bien lancé Harry.

_-_Merci Ron.

Harry se tourna vers sa soeur qui attendait le bon vouloir du professeur de Métamorphose. Après quelque secondes, Mac Gonagall se secoua et s'écria :

_-_Serpentard Tania Eldorë.

Elle s'approcha avec grâce du choipeau qui s'exclama avant même qu'elle ne le touche :

_-_**SERPENTARD**

Tania alla près de Draco non sans faire un clin d'oeil à Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire en réponse. Les professeurs étaient heureux qu'Harry soit de retour, ils avaient eut peur qu'il n'ait été tué par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Alors que Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées, les autres professeurs décidèrent de lancer un sort afin d'empêcher le mal de pénétrer sur le domaine de Poudlard. Ils en parlèrent au directeur et celui-ci accepta. A la table des gryffondors, Harry utilisait le lien télépathique qui l'unissait à sa soeur et lui demanda :

_« -Tania, je veux pas être séparé de toi, alors si on s'installait dans la Chambre des Secrets ? »_

_« -C'est une bonne idée. »_

_« -Il faudrait changer le mot de passe, parce que __**ouvre-toi**__, c'est pas top. »_

_« -Oui, mais lequel? »_

_« Heuuuu !!! Je sais, Voldemort est un loukoum ! »_

Personne ne comprit quand Tania explosa bruyamment de rire sortant Dumbledore de ses pensées. Harry avait un doux sourire et écouta la réponse de sa soeur :

_« -J'adore, c'est adopté ! »_

_« -Super, on va pouvoir dormir tranquille cette nuit. » _

_« -Et faire nos devoirs sans être importuné par les élèves »_

_« -On y va quand ? »_

_« -Dès la fin du repas! »_

_« -D'accord. Oh ! Ron peut venir dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Même si j'ai changé de nom il m'a accepté et il a été vraiment heureux quand il a su qui était grand-père et comment il m'aimait. »_

_« -J'aime déjà ce rouge et or. Allez bon appétit Bambi. »_

_« -Toi aussi Tigrou. »_

Le repas continua les nouveaux élèves apprenaient des anciens les coutumes de Poudlard et les anciens posaient des questions sur l'affaire Harry Potter. Quand le repas fut terminé,Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Avant que vous ne partiez, je souhaiterai que Monsieur Po... pardon, Monsieur Serpentard vienne dans mon bureau.

Harry fit un doux sourire vers sa soeur et après avoir quitter la Grande Salle, rejoignit le bureau du professeur Dumbledore accompagné par Severus qui avait ordre de protéger le petit-fils de Voldemort sous peine de se faire trucider de la pire des façons par le grand-père. Harry s'assit tranquillement en faisant attention à ne pas s'asseoir sur sa queue et observa le bureau du directeur, tous les objets bizarres étaient là, mais il manquait quelque chose, Fumseck, Fumseck n'était pas là. Mais comme la fenêtre était ouverte, il conclue que le phoenix avait dû faire un petit tour à l'extérieur afin de se dégourdir les ailes. Alors qu'il se remettait à regarder le bureau, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut, il y avait l'air soulagé de le voir, mais pourtant un peu énervé. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait voulu le voir seul, sans Severus. Le vieux sorcier lui dit :

_-_Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose dans le bureau n'allait pas et il ne savait pas quoi. Le vieux directeur sécha une de ses larmes et lui dit :

_-_J'aurai voulu te parler plus longtemps, mais tu dois être fatigué et je dois aller au Ministère afin de leur dire de cesser de te chercher. Dors bien Harry.

_-_Merci, professeur.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, puis quitta la pièce suivit par Severus. Tous les deux rejoignirent la Salle Commune des gryffondors et arrivèrent durant une dispute violente qui brisa le coeur d'Harry. Il y avait tous les gryffondors qui cassaient du sucre sur son dos et Ron qui le défendait farouchement. Severus siffla :

_-_Silence !

Tous les gryffondors devinrent blêmes en voyant Harry qui les regardait avec déception et tristesse, même Hermione l'avait enfoncé. Le seul qui l'avait défendu était Ron. Harry lui dit :

_-_Ron, tu veux venir avec moi, loin d'eux ?

_-_Oui, je vais chercher mes affaires.

_-_Laissez-moi faire, Monsieur Weasley, proposa Severus.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, le professeur de Potions amena les affaires de Ron et d'Harry, puis tous les trois quittèrent la Salle Commune des gryffondors et Harry les mena vers les toilettes de Mimi-geignarde. Ron s'exclama :

_-_Harry, on va dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

_-_Oui, personne ne pourra nous embêter, parce que nous sommes, Tania et moi les seuls dans cette école à pouvoir y aller.

_-_D'accord.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes, Ron vit en face de lui :

_-_Malefoy !

_-_Que fais la belette ici ?

_-_Je pourrai te demander la même chose, la fouine.

_-_Bon, pendant que vous discutez, je vais rejoindre les professeurs, nous allons mettre une protection qui empêchera quiconque avec une volonté malveillante de pénétrer dans l'école et de vouloir faire du mal aux élèves.

_-_D'accord, Severus.

Ron regardait avec étonnement le professeur et lui demanda :

_-_Professeur, c'est moi, ou vous avez bigrement grossi.

Tania pouffa, puis explosa de rire tandis qu'Harry lui disait :

_-_Ron, ta sincérité est désarmante.

_-_Sachez, monsieur Weasley, que cela est dû à la tante d'Harry, répondit le sombre professeur stoïquement.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Ma tante, Pétunia adore faire des pâtisseries et tout ceux qui la croisent se retrouvent coincé dans la cuisine à se faire gaver comme des oies, répondit Harry.

Ron explosa de rire tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets et que Severus allait rejoindre les autres professeurs dans le coeur de Poudlard afin de dresser l'ultime barrière. Tania s'approcha de l'ouverture béante et siffla à la porte de la Chambre des Secrets :

_-Tu ne t'ouvriras que sous le code __**Voldemort est un loukoum**__ et qu'à ceux qui sont enregistrés par la Chambre des Secrets._

Les lavabos obéissants à son ordre s'illuminèrent, puis reprirent leur teinte terne, c'est à ce moment qu'Harry bondit dans l'ouverture non sans tirer la langue aux trois autres. Tania leva les yeux aux ciel et suivit son frère. Ron et Draco se lancèrent un regard noir, puis Ron poussa un lourd soupir et dit :

_-_Les gryffondors disent qu'Harry est un monstre, qu'il a abandonné le monde magique. Moi je dis que si c'est pour être plus heureux, alors il a bien fait.

Draco ouvrit de grand yeux stupéfaits et dit :

_-_Harry a bien choisi ses amis.

_-_Je suis le seul à l'avoir défendu, tous les autres l'ont enfoncé plus bas que terre. Si tu avais vu ça, la jalousie et la haine dans leurs yeux. Ils me dégoûtaient. Ils n'ont pas vu la joie et le bonheur d'Harry quand il m'a présenté son grand-père. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si heureux. Alors, j'ai décidé que je serais là pour lui.

_-_Tu as eu raison. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mais maintenant que nous sommes les amis d'Harry, veux-tu être le mien ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

Les deux nouveaux amis se serrèrent la main, puis Ron et ensuite Draco sautèrent dans le tunnel qui se referma après l'héritier des Malefoy. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du tunnel, suivit par leurs bagages, ils virent Harry et Tania regarder avec horreur les squelettes qui recouvraient le sol. Draco leur dit :

_-_Et si on rendait ça plus attrayant ?

Les quatre apprentis sorciers commencèrent les travaux d'aménagement. Tandis que Tania et Harry faisaient flotter les ossements, Ron avec l'aide de Draco les collait artistiquement sur les murs et les plafonds de tout le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte, après avoir déblayé l'éboulement que Lockart avait causé l'année dernière. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la deuxième porte, Harry siffla :

_-Ouvre-toi !_

Les deux serpents rampèrent et la porte s'ouvrit permettant au petit groupe de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets à proprement dite. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Tania demanda à changer le code puis dit à Ron et à Draco :

_-_Pour pouvoir rentrer et sortir de la chambre, vous allez devoir vous présenter ensuite vous faire une incision et laisser sortir votre magie. Comme cela, vous serez enregistrés par la chambre qui vous laissera passer même si vous n'avez pas le code et que vous ne parlez pas fourchelangue.

Draco s'avança et s'exclama :

_-_Je me nomme Draco Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius Abraxan Malefoy et de Narcissa Morgan Malefoy née Black.

Il métamorphosa sa baguette en canif et se coupa le doigt jusqu'au sang, puis laissa sortir sa magie. La Chambre des Secrets l'enregistra comme étant une personne pouvant pénétrer librement dans ses entrailles. Ron toussota et dit :

_-_Je me nomme Ronald Billius Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Weasley née Prewett.

Il prit le canif que lui tendait Draco, se fit une coupure et laissa sa magie sortir de lui. Cependant il se passa une chose étrange, la Chambre des Secrets ne le reconnut pas et l'immense statue de Salazar au pied de laquelle se trouvait le cadavre du basilic s'exclama :

_-_Tu n'es pas un Weasley...

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Pendant ce temps, Severus alla au bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne pratiquer le sortilège avec eux, mais la gargouille lui appris que le vieux sorcier était parti au Ministère. Haussant les épaules, le directeur de la maison de Serpentard alla rejoindre ses trois collègues représentant à eux quatre les quatre maisons et donc les quatre fondateurs. Quand ils furent tous ensemble, ils expirèrent tout l'air dans leurs poumons, puis après un dernier regard, partirent rejoindre LA pièce, le coeur de Poudlard. C'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient et ils étaient très nerveux à l'idée d'y entrer. Les derniers qui avaient pénétré à l'intérieur étaient les fondateurs en personne, mais ils avaient donné l'ordre que seuls les quatre directeurs de maison sachent où elle se trouvait et comment y entrer. La pièce se trouvait dans les cachots, au centre de l'école, là où se regroupaient tous les flux magiques de la région.

La pièce faisait toute la surface de Poudlard et n'apparaissaient que si les quatre directeurs de maison voulaient la même chose, à savoir protéger l'école contre le mal. Les quatre professeurs entrèrent dans la pièce et virent une pierre immense en forme de dragon au milieu d'un gigantesque pentacle dont quatre de ses branches avaient les insignes des quatre maisons. Chaque professeur se plaça sur la branche qui représentait sa maison, puis après un dernier coup d'oeil, Minerva commença :

_-_Moi, Minerva Mac Gonagall, gardienne de Gryffondor me présente à toi afin d'éloigner le mal du domaine de Poudlard.

_-_Moi Filius Flitwick, gardien de Serdaigle me présente à toi afin d'empêcher le mal de pénétrer dans le domaine de Poudlard.

_-_Moi, Pompona Chourave gardienne de Pouffsouffle me présente à toi afin de protéger du mal le domaine de Poudlard .

_-_Moi Severus Rogue, gardien de Serpentard me présente à toi afin de bannir le mal du domaine de Poudlard.

Les quatre professeurs fermèrent les yeux, laissèrent leur magie envahir la salle, puis tous les quatre s'exclamèrent en même temps :

_-_Nous, gardiens des Quatre maisons désirons empêcher le mal de pénétrer dans le domaine de Poudlard afin de protéger les élèves.

Les quatre sorciers ouvrirent les yeux et retinrent un sursaut quand ils virent la pierre se réveiller et devenir un véritable dragon, pas un norvégien à crête ou un autre dragon d'aujourd'hui, mais un ancien dragon, une bête immense et puissante qui pouvait d'un rugissement détruire une ville. L'animal ouvrit les yeux et darda les humains d'un regard rouge plein de sagesse et de puissance.

_-_Votre demande est noble et suit la lignée des fondateurs. C'est pour cela que j'accepte et à partir d'aujourd'hui, le mal ne pourra plus jamais pénétrer dans Poudlard. Allez à la frontière Est du domaine de Poudlard après le village et vous verrez le mal.

Le dragon redevint une simple pierre et la magie rentra dans le corps des sorciers qui quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre Pré au Lard. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le dragon leur avait dit de faire cela, mais ils sentaient que c'était important. Ils regrettaient vivement que Dumbledore ne soit pas là, mais il serait heureux que l'école soit totalement protégée du mal. Quand ils arrivèrent à la limite des sortilèges d'anti-transplanage, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, puis allèrent à la limite de la ville se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien quand un bouclier bleu apparut, comme si quelque chose l'avait heurté violemment. Les professeurs sursautèrent, surtout quand dans un crack bruyant apparut Dumbledore.

o

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Ron observait avec stupeur Draco et Harry, puis se tournant vers la statue, demanda :

_-_Mais, si je ne suis pas un Weasley, qui suis-je ?

_-_Tu t'appelles Brian Albus Dumbledore !

Le serpentard et les deux gryffondors observèrent la statue avec stupéfaction. Mais alors, il serait le descendant du directeur, mais alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas reconnut l'enfant et pourquoi le laisser chez les Weasley ?

o

À la limite de Pré-au-Lard, Les quatre sorciers virent le vieux sorcier s'approcher du bouclier. Quand il posa la main dessus, il ressentit une violente brûlure, tandis que Severus vit avec horreur un sorcier lambda traverser sans aucun problème la protection. Il se tourna lentement vers Albus et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Albus?!

Le vieux sorcier cessa d'avoir son air de grand-père gâteau et siffla avec une haine incroyable :

_-_Parce que je ne suis pas Albus pauvre idiot.

o

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, la statue de Salazar dit à Ron :

_-_Tu te nommes Brian Albus Dumbledore. Tu es le dernier descendant du véritable Albus Dumbledore qui a été assassiné par Gellert Grindelwald. Tu as été adopté par Molly et Arthur Weasley, mais tu n'es pas de leur sang. Tu n'es même pas humain. Tu es un pur feliso, ton héritage magique se réveillera à tes 11 ans et pas avant.

_-_Heu... j'en ai 13.

Draco et Harry pouffèrent de rire alors que la statue regardait Ron, impassible. Le jeune garçon demanda :

_-_Mais alors... qui sont mes parents ?

_-_Tu es Brian Albus Dumbledore, fils d'Albus Dumbledore junior et de Sarah Wilonia Dumbledore née Serdaigle.

_-_Qu... Comment ?

_-_Celui qui se fait appeler Albus Dumbledore s'appelle en fait Mordred. C'est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à acquérir l'immortalité. Il a pris l'identité de Grindelwald après l'avoir tué, puis a assassiné le véritable Albus pour prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. Il voulait aussi et surtout contrôler les flux magiques que protège Poudlard, mais seuls les directeurs de maison peuvent les voir et ça, il ne l'a jamais su, car il a tué Albus sans fouiller dans son esprit.

Draco, Ron, Tania et Harry observèrent la statue avec de plus en plus de stupéfaction surtout quand cette dernière dit à Harry :

_-_Harry Serpentard, tu dois savoir que les Dursley n'ont été mis sous imperium qu'à ta huitième année, qu'il t'a effacé la mémoire et t'a implanté de faux souvenirs.

_-_Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?

_-_Je sais, car je suis. Je suis la Magie, je vois le monde évoluer et les sorciers passer. J'étais là bien avant la création de cette école. Maintenant Brian Albus Dumbledore enregistre-toi.

Ron.. enfin, Brian murmura son véritable nom et là, la Chambre des Secrets l'accepta. Les quatre enfants se regardèrent, puis Tania dit :

_-_Draco, Harry, vous vous occupez de la décoration pendant que Brian et moi allons dans l'ancien bureau du directeur afin de découvrir s'il n'y a pas des trucs cachés. Comme il n'est pas là, on aura je pense le temps de fouiller. Et je te pique Hedwige

Harry fronça des sourcils pas du tout d'accord pour fouiller dans les dossiers du directeur, mais sa jumelle et son meilleur ami avaient déjà filé, emmenés par le phoenix. Il partit avec Draco pour le fond de la salle en grognant :

_-_J'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Elle sait pourtant que je déteste quand elle est malhonnête.

_-_Tu es un ange, c'est pour ça, pouffa Draco.

Harry bougonna encore tout en reprenant sa forme naturelle. Le blond observait avec stupéfaction les grandes ailes blanches qui entouraient l'ange comme des mains aimantes. Ils avancèrent paisiblement dans la chambre, jusqu'au cadavre du basilic. Harry s'approcha du corps pourrissant et utilisa ses pouvoirs d'ange. Il purifia la carcasse et la transforma en un oeuf sur lequel se trouvait un crapaud. Devant Draco de plus en plus époustouflé, l'oeuf éclot et en sortit un petit serpent. Harry avec un doux sourire siffla :

_-Bonjour petit basssilic. Tu as un rôle important, tu dois protéger ssssette chambre._

_-Oui, maître._

_-Tu t'appelleras Ssssally !_

_-Oui maître._

_-Et tu ne tueras pas avec ton regard, sauf si ma soeur et moi te l'ordonnons._

_-Bien maître._

Le serpent géant de dix centimètres alla se promener dans son nouveau territoire tandis que Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle. Harry toucha le mur et une porte apparut donnant sur les appartements de Lucifer... heu... Salazar Serpentard quand il vivait au château avant qu'il ne se dispute avec Godric pour une affaire de biscuits trop cuit et avec trop de cannelle. Les appartements étaient immenses, possédant deux chambres, deux salles de bain, un immense salon, un laboratoire de Potions, une cuisine, un accès aux enfers, une salle à manger et une bibliothèque. Les deux jeunes commencèrent à lancer des sorts de nettoyage afin de se débarrasser de la poussière. Ils ravivèrent les couleurs des tapisseries, réparèrent les boiseries, les cirèrent, enfin, ils rendirent à l'appartement un visage humain. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry dit :

_-_La chambre bleue sera pour ma soeur et moi et la chambre mauve pour Brian et toi.

_-_Que... commença Draco faussement outré.

_-_Brian est sympa, essaie de t'en faire un ami. Son amitié est sincère.

_-_Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le faire. Nous avons décidé de devenir amis devant les lavabos.

Harry fronça des sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Mais alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir avec lui ?

_-_C'est un feliso, les veelas adorent les felisos, encore plus que les puissants sorciers. Et si je reste trop longtemps avec Brian, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais lui sauter dessus.

_-_Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir sans ma soeur près de moi, murmura doucement Harry.

_-_Bien, alors il ne me reste qu'à séduire Brian et m'unir avec lui. Heureusement, il n'a pas encore son héritage magique.

_-_Mais normalement c'est à onze ans, non ?

_-_Les plus puissants reçoivent leur héritage plus tard. Le dernier roi l'a reçu à quatorze ans. Les felisos sont fidèles à leur veela et ils sentent tellement bons quand ils reçoivent leur héritage. Je ne permettrais à personne de s'approcher de mon feliso. Il est à moi, et je tuerais quiconque qui oserait me le prendre.

_-_Mais, et pour l'enfantement ? Vous êtes deux garçons, il n'y aura pas d'enfant et la lignée des Malefoy s'éteindra.

_-_Mais non, si les feliso ne peuvent porter des enfants, les veelas le peuvent, donc c'est moi qui porterais notre enfant.

Harry l'observa avec stupéfaction, puis se secouant, il lui demanda, préférant penser à autre chose que le sexe qui lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait subi à cause de Mordred :

_-_Tu veux que je t'aide pour agencer votre chambre ?

_-_Avec plaisir, merci.

Le veela et l'ange travaillèrent dur et la chambre se retrouva avec une douce couleur beige, couleur neutre et pourtant chaleureuse par excellence. Mais la porte resta mauve tandis que celle des jumeaux restait bleue. Les deux chambres avaient maintenant deux grands et confortables lits à baldaquin ainsi que deux armoires, deux tables de chevets, deux bureaux. Chaque pièce avait une immense baie vitrée qui montrait la clairière des licornes pour les jumeaux et le parc de Poudlard pour Brian et Draco. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, épuisés.

o

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux enfants fouillèrent patiemment, et découvrirent une pensine que Tania réduisit et mit dans sa poche ainsi qu'un passage secret derrière. Ils suivirent le couloir et arrivèrent dans une petite salle qui devait se trouver dans une tour. Là, ils virent une cage dorée dans laquelle se trouvait Fumseck. Le phoenix chanta tristement sa liberté perdue depuis plus de soixante ans. L'oiseau avait la tête baissé et ne regarda pas du tout les nouveaux venus. Brian sortit un fil de fer de sa poche et se mit à crocheter la serrure comme le lui avait appris ses deux frères... enfin, Fred et Georges Weasley. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et sortit le phoenix qui se laissa faire ne luttant même plus. Cependant, l'oiseau de feu leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie quand il découvrit avec bonheur celui qui le tenait. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, des yeux bleus pétillant de malice, un visage allongé qui gardait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. C'était le portrait craché d'Albus quand il était jeune. Brian lui dit :

_-_Je m'appelle Brian Albus Dumbledore, je suis le petit-fils du véritable Albus Dumbledore.

Fumseck se mit à chanter heureux de retrouver un peu de son ami dans cet enfant. Pendant que le phoenix chantait la sérénade pour Brian, Tania fouillait la salle, elle découvrit de nombreux livres de magie noire et surtout un livre de prédiction écrit par Eldorë Carnil, leur grand-mère. Tania feuilleta négligemment le bouquin, puis arrivée à la fin, elle vit qu'il manquait une demi-page, quelqu'un, l'avait déchirée. Très étonnée, elle commença à lire le peu qui restait et devint blême en voyant la « menace ». Elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire l'oracle et tenta de se souvenir du début de sa prédiction.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le mal approche. Il naîtra de l'union des quatre races. Il sera ténèbres sans être le mal. Diamant, il en aura la pureté, des anges, il en aura la douceur, des elfes il en aura la sagesse, des chats, il en aura la grâce et des démons, il en aura la cruauté face à celui qui voudra le briser... Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire régner la paix approche. Il naîtra de l'union des races et aura un pouvoir inconnu de tous. Il régnera sur les mondes apportant tolérance et bonheur. Mais si la mort et la souffrance l'entoure alors il sera l'ange de la mort et apportera pouvoir à celui qui le contrôlera._

Elle comprit pourquoi Mordred torturait son petit frère, il voulait la puissance d'Harry, il aurait eu un esclave tout puissant, sauf qu'elle l'avait retiré à temps de l'enfer. Elle le haïssait encore plus si cela était encore possible. Elle poussa un sifflement de colère, puis décida d'embarquer le livre afin de le montrer à son grand-père, quand elle eut terminé de le lire, elle leva les yeux et vit Fumseck en train de frotter sa tête sur la joue de Brian qui lui chuchotait de douces paroles à l'oreille. Elle fouilla encore un peu mais ne trouva rien de bien important, elle revint près de Brian et lui dit :

_-_Brian, on va retourner dans les Chambre des Secrets. Nous sommes tous fatigués et Fumseck encore plus que nous.

_-_Tu as raison.

Brian serra délicatement le phoenix contre lui et laissa Hedwige les emmener dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quand ils furent dedans, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits devant les changements apporté par Harry et Draco. Ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'ils avaient vu au début. L'immense salle était libérée de la carcasse pourrissante du basilic, il n'y avait plus d'inondation, l'eau s'écoulait paisiblement dans un canal qui l'emmenait vers le lac. Avec curiosité, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte ouverte et découvrirent les appartement où ils allaient vivre. Ils virent Harry et Draco affalés sur le canapé en train de les attendre paisiblement. L'ange tourna la tête et dit :

_-_Pour les chambre, la mauve est pour Brian et Draco et le chambre bleu pour Tania et moi.

Tous furent d'accord, et Brian alla directement dans sa chambre et prépara un endroit où Fumseck pourrait se reposer. Le phoenix épuisé chanta une douce chanson, puis il ferma les yeux et devant Brian horrifié, il s'enflamma et redevint un oisillon inoffensif et fragile. Le jeune garçon chouchouta l'oiseau qui piailla joyeusement, puis s'endormit. Brian silencieusement rejoignit ses amis et leur dit :

_-_Il ne faudrait pas faire de bruit, Fumseck est en train de dormir. Il est vraiment épuisé.

Harry bailla bruyamment, puis après avoir salué tout le monde et embrassé sa soeur, il alla prendre sa douche et soupira en voyant toute l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses ailes. Regardant si personne n'était là, il battit violemment des ailes afin de les sécher plus rapidement, puis il lança un sortilège de séchage qui ne fonctionnait pas sur ses appendices dorsales. Maintenant qu'il était propre, il alla dans son lit et murmura :

_-_Hedwige, tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux. Tu dois être fatiguée ma fille. Dors bien.

Le phoenix chanta heureux que son maître pense à elle, puis elle se posa sur la tête de lit et regarda avec bonheur son maître, son meilleur ami, son créateur, son dieu.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Tania fit un sourire aux deux autres, et rejoignit sa chambre, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un coussin sur lequel se prélassait un basilic miniature qui sifflotait joyeusement. Tania pouffa de rire, et laissa la porte entrouverte pour que les serpents et Hedwige puissent sortir sans faire de bruit. En se tournant vers le lit de son frère, elle vit que les draperies étaient tirées preuve qu'Harry dormait. Un pan était entre-baillé afin de permettre au phoenix de s'envoler. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis alla se coucher non sans murmurer pour son jumeau :

_-_Dors bien Harry et fais de beaux rêves.

Seul un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit et elle s'endormit profondément.

o

Pendant ce temps, devant Pré au lard, Severus, Filius, Minerva et Pompona observaient avec horreur et trahison le vieux sorcier qui les regardait maintenant avec haine. Severus siffla :

_-_Si vous n'êtes pas Albus Dumbledore, qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Vous êtes aussi stupide que Merlin.

_-_Mordred ! C'est vous. Mais alors. Vous avez tué Merlin.

_-_Oui, je l'ai tué et j'ai réussi à atteindre ce que seuls les elfes, les vampires, les anges et les démons possèdent, l'immortalité. HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! L'élu sera à moi et il m'obéira au doigt et à l'oeil.

_-_Tu ne pourras plus jamais pénétrer dans Poudlard, pars et ne reviens jamais pauvre fou !

_-_Si tu crois que tu me fais peur sale vampire, tu te trompes ! Je n'aurais aucun problème à forcer le Ministère à fermer l'école et l'élu retombera entre mes mains.

Le sorcier disparut et Severus dit :

_-_Nous devons retrouver les héritiers des fondateurs.

_-_Mais comment ? On ne sait pas s'il y a eut des héritiers, s'exclama Minerva.

_-_Harry Serpentard et Tania Serpentard sont les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor, Draco Malefoy est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle, celui qui nous manque est l'héritier ou l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, répondit Severus en courant vers Poudlard.

Les quatre professeurs transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque des directeurs là où se trouvaient les archives de l'école depuis la création de cette dernière. Tous les quatre se regardèrent, puis recherchèrent le nom de Serdaigle, puis de là, ils recherchèrent la descendance. C'est vers 6 heures le lendemain qu'ils découvrirent que le dernier héritier de Rowena Serdaigle était le petit-fils du véritable Albus Dumbledore, mais ce dernier avait disparu et était considéré comme mort. S'il n'y avait pas les quatre, ils ne pourraient pas rompre les liens qu'ils y avaient avec le Ministère et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, n'aurait servit à rien. Ils soupirèrent de lassitude et allèrent se changer puis manger la mort dans l'âme.

o

Les quatre jeunes eurent un réveil des plus inédits. La première fut Tania qui se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les hurlements de rire de son jumeau qui se tortillait dans son lit. Très étonné, elle alluma la lumière, tira les pans du lit ainsi que les couvertures et elle eut la surprise de voir Sally qui sifflait sur les pieds sensibles de Harry. Quand le basilic fut sûr qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il alla réveiller Brian qui eut le même comportement que Harry et réveilla en sursaut Draco qui trouva son rire superbe. C'était clair, pour lui, Brian serait son compagnon jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Quand le basilic eut terminé la difficile mission de réveiller toute cette petite troupe, il décida qu'il avait bien gagné une bonne sieste et s'enroula sur son coussin tout content. Les quatre jeunes se préparèrent, puis quittèrent la Chambre des Secrets pour la Grande Salle. Draco et Tania tentaient de convaincre les deux gryffondors de manger à la table des vert et argents. Brian et Harry se regardèrent et acceptèrent, ils sentaient qu'ils auraient des problèmes en allant s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry vit les regards de mépris et de colère de ses anciens camarades, alors il leur lança un regard de pur mépris et alla s'asseoir près de sa soeur, puis se mit à ignorer complètement ceux qui n'était pas de Pouffsouffle, de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard. Il se mit à manger tout en papotant avec Pansy Parkinson, la jeune fille était intelligente, comme les deux gorilles qui cachaient leur intellect sous leur réputation de « tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête », ils discutaient tous paisiblement, quand les professeurs arrivèrent et que Minerva demanda à Brian :

_-_Mais qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?

_-_J'ai toujours cru que je me nommais Ronald Bilius Weasley, mais il s'avère que je me nomme en fait Brian Albus Dumbledore.

Les quatre directeurs de maison se levèrent d'un bond et Filius s'exclama :

_-_Merci par Merlin, on a enfin trouvé tous les descendants des quatre fondateurs.

Tous les élèves se mirent à discuter entre eux stupéfaits par ce que venait de dire le professeur de Sortilège, puis Severus ordonna :

_-_Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Serpentard, Monsieur Dumbledore et Miss Serpentard, veuillez nous suivre je vous prie, en tant qu'héritiers des fondateurs, vous seuls avez le pouvoir pour briser les liens qui relient l'école au Ministère.

Les quatre élèves suivirent les directeurs de maisons qui les emmenèrent de nouveau dans LA pièce qui apparut. Severus leur dit :

_-_Brian, tu vas aller sur la branche avec l'aigle, Draco, celle avec le blaireau quant à vous deux, Tania, tu es une véritable serpentard, alors tu iras sur la branche avec le serpent et toi Harry sur celle avec le lion.

Les élèves firent ce que le professeur de Potions leur disait de faire, puis sans comprendre pourquoi, ils transformèrent leur baguette en lame, s'entaillèrent la main et s'exclamèrent les uns après les autres :

_-_Moi, Harry James Baalberith Potter Jedusor Serpentard fils de James Lucifer Potter Jedusor Serpentard, fils de Tom Baalberith Lucifer Jedusor Serpentard, fils de Salazar Lucifer Serpentard et d'Elrorië Carnil Gryffondor, Héritier de Godric Feanor Carnil Gryffondor par le sang, l'âme et le coeur te demande de briser les liens qui relient Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Moi, Brian Albus Dumbledore, fils d'Albus Dumbledore Junior et de Sarah Wilonia Serdaigle, héritier de Rowena Serdaigle, par le sang, l'âme et le coeur te demande de briser les liens qui relient Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy fils de Lucius Abraxan Malefoy et de Narcissa Morgan Black héritière directe de la lignée d'Helga Pouffsouffle, héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle par le sang, l'âme et le coeur te demande de briser les liens qui relient Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Moi, Tania Lily Eldorië Potter Jedusor Serpentard fille de James Lucifer Potter Jedusor Serpentard, fils de Tom Baalberith Lucifer Jedusor Serpentard fils de Salazar Lucifer Serpentard, héritière de Salazar Lucifer Serpentard par le sang, l'âme et le coeur t'ordonne de briser les liens qui relient Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Nous, héritiers des quatre fondateurs et des quatre maisons, t'ordonnons de briser à jamais les liens entre Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie.

Harry apparut tel qu'il était vraiment, Draco et Ron n'étaient pas encore prêts et quand à Tania, elle ressemblait vraiment à un démon. Devant les professeurs et les élèves, le Dragon se mit sur ses pattes arrières et, dans un rugissement puissant, griffa violemment l'air détruisant ainsi les liens entre l'école et le Ministère qui n'eut plus aucun pouvoir sur Poudlard. Puis, les quatre amis se regardèrent et Harry au nom des quatre dit au saurien :

_-_Maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est toi qui choisira le directeur de Poudlard.

Le dragon scruta les huit personnes et dit avec sagesse :

_-_Toi, Minerva Mac Gonagall, représentante de Gryffondor. Tu seras la directrice de Poudlard, puis le temps venu, tu apprendras tout à ton successeur, l'héritier de Godric Feanor Carnil Gryffondor, Harry James Baalberith Potter Jedusor Serpentard quand il sera prêt .

_-_Bien. Il sera fait selon votre volonté.

Le dragon se recoucha et se rendormit jusqu'à la prochaine sollicitation. Maintenant que tout était terminé, ils quittèrent le coeur de Poudlard et retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Là, ils virent que tous les élèves les attendaient et les quatre amis retournèrent à leur place afin de dévorer le reste de leur petit-déjeuné. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'avaler leur repas, Minerva demanda le silence puis quand elle l'eut, elle dit :

_-_Aujourd'hui est une grand jour pour Poudlard, avec les directeurs des différentes maisons, nous avons décidé de briser les liens qu'il y avait entre l'école et le Ministère... Oui Miss Granger ?

_-_Professeur, je pensais que seuls les héritiers des fondateurs pouvaient le faire.

_-_Mais c'est le cas. Je voudrais vous présenter les héritiers des quatre fondateurs. Harry et Tania Serpentard qui sont respectivement les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. Draco Malefoy qui est l'héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle par sa mère et enfin Brian Dumbledore qui est l'héritier de Rowena Serdaigle. Sachez aussi que l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore ou plutôt l'usurpateur qui lui a volé son identité et sa vie, ne reviendra jamais à Poudlard. Cet homme se nomme en fait Mordred, et s'est fait passer pour Grindelwald puis Albus Dumbledore après l'avoir assassiné en 1945.

Tous les élèves la regardaient avec stupeur, alors ils avaient été dirigés par un mage noir pendant toutes ces années.

-Sachez qu'il y a une nouvelle protection qui empêche ce sorcier de pénétrer sur le domaine de Poudlard, donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura une visite à Pré au lard tous les week-end. De plus il n'y aura pas cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine afin que les professeurs et moi-même mettions en place de nouveaux programmes.

La Grande Salle explosa de joie tandis que les héritiers des fondateurs continuaient à manger comme si de rien n'était. Les gryffondors se regardaient avec honte, puis Hermione se leva, s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

_-_Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?

_-_Car eux ne me trahiront pas, comme certaines personnes !

_-_Reviens !

_-_Non, je reste avec ma soeur et mon meilleur ami.

_-_Tu n'as jamais eu de soeur, lança Hermione sûr de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres qui parlaient du Survivant.

_-_Tu oses me dire cela alors que tu ne connaissais même pas ma parenté ? J'ai une soeur, et un grand-père que j'adore. Tu me fais pitié Granger. Rentre chez les moins que rien, tu n'as rien à faire ici avec ceux qui en valent la peine.

Tania murmura :

_-_Et bien, Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir une langue de vipère. Rappelle-moi de ne plus t'énerver.

En réponse, Harry lui fit un doux sourire qui fit soupirer toutes les filles de Poudlard, puis tous les quatre se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets. Les professeurs se levèrent aussi et partirent dans le bureau directorial afin de réfléchir aux différents changements qu'il allait y avoir dans Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils furent applaudit par TOUS les portraits, qui savaient qui était ce monstre, mais à cause d'un sort, ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Minerva avec l'aide des autres professeurs commencèrent cette nouvelle gestion, car maintenant, le conseil d'administration avait été démis étant donné que c'était une création du Ministère. Ils étaient totalement indépendants et décidèrent de mettre en place l'ancien programme extrêmement dur mêlant magie et exercices physiques qui avait fait la renommée de Poudlard. Pour la trésorerie, Trelawney se porta volontaire, elle était peut-être nulle en divination, mais elle savait bien jouer avec les chiffres, Rusard qui connaissait parfaitement Poudlard et les différents passages secrets fut mis à la sécurité de même qu'Hagrid qui le fut pour la forêt interdite. Il avait été horrifié quand il avait su que l'homme qu'il idolâtrait était en fait un monstre de cruauté.

Remus avec un sourire leur dit qu'un autre sorcier pouvait les aider, un innocent mis en prison pour rien. Rogue comprit et d'un signe de la tête accepta et lui demanda d'aller le chercher. Les différents professeurs, épuisés par cette réunion qui n'en finissait pas, ils étaient dans le bureau depuis quand même vingt quatre heures suivirent le loup garou et tressaillirent quand ils entendirent Remus beugler :

_-_Sirius ?! SIRIUS ?! ESPECE DE SALE CLEBAR BOUCHÉ ET OBTUS TU VAS BOUGER TON PETIT CUL DE SANG PUR ET VENIR ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Un sorcier maigre, sale au regard hanté apparut en sifflant :

_-_Comment as-tu osé m'appeler, espèce de bestiole mal LUNÉE ?!

_-_Je peux voir que cette technique fonctionne toujours.

_-_Et merde !

Les professeurs avaient vite compris que Sirius Black n'était pour rien dans la mort des Potter, car si Dumbledore était Mordred, alors c'est lui qui avait tué les Potter, donc cela voulait dire que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Mordred était la même personne. Sirius reçut l'ordre avec Remus de faire des rondes dans Poudlard afin d'empêcher les élèves de sortir la nuit et de les protéger au cas où le mal arriverait à entrer dans l'école. Avant de commencer leur boulot, les deux maraudeurs décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans la forêt interdite et ils sursautèrent violemment quand, dans une violente lumière noire, apparut :

_-_JAMES !!

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent enfin ensemble après douze ans de séparation. Tous les trois discutèrent tranquillement se racontant ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant tout ce temps. James leur dit :

_-_Mon père et mes deux bout de choux ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là, c'est important. Si j'arrive à entrer à Poudlard sans me faire attraper alors j'aurai terminé mes cours et on me donnera mon diplôme de démon. Et je pourrai venir ici quand je le voudrais.

_-_Heu... On t'a attrapé, alors tu as perdu ! fit remarquer Remus.

_-_Ah non ! Ici, nous sommes dans la forêt interdite et non dans Poudlard donc on ne m'a pas encore attrapé.

_-_Oh d'accord ! répondit Sirius très amusé par son frère de coeur.

_-_Bon, je dois faire une chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire. A plus les gars.

James se transforma en cerf et fila vers l'école. Lucifer apparut brusquement et gronda l'air furieux :

_-_Sale gosse ! Pire que son père. Il n'a aucun respect pour ses supérieurs... Je suis si fier de lui.

_-_Il n'a pas changé, c'est bien Cornedru, se marra Sirius.

_-_Il est tout le contraire d'Harry, murmura Remus.

_-_Ah oui ? demanda Sirius.

_-_C'est un ange ! répondirent Remus et Lucifer en même temps.

_-_Oh !

_-_Et pourtant, quand les détraqueurs l'ont attaqué, il était tellement furieux qu'il s'est transformé en démon. D'après sa soeur, c'était le portrait craché de son arrière-grand-père.

_-_C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Lucifer ravi.

_-_Oui.

_-_J'adore ce gosse !

Lucifer disparut aux enfers en se frottant les mains. Cependant, quand il arriva dans son domaine, il tomba face à :

_-_Salut frérot.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dieu !

_-_Tout simplement que tu oublies ton idée.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Tu ne pousseras pas ton arrière-petit-fils à devenir un démon, car il voudra devenir le maître de toutes choses et il nous détruira. Alors que là, il sera le directeur de Poudlard, le roi du monde magique d'Angleterre et il en est plus que ravi. Donc oubli !

_-_Grrrr ! Je déteste quand tu as raison.

_-_Il est l'union entre les enfers et le paradis. Il est le garant de l'équilibre de la magie et sa soeur est la soupape de sécurité en fait, sa famille est la soupape de sécurité qui l'empêchera de devenir maléfique.

_-_Oui, je le sais...

_-_Oh ! Une chose, le mortel, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Vernon Dursley. Il passe son temps à pleurer et à s'arracher les cheveux pour ce qu'il a fait. Il est au paradis, mais il veut aller en enfer afin de payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait sciemment. C'est un véritable appel au secours.

_-_D'accord, je vais en parler à Harry, soupira Lucifer.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry qui était tranquillement assis, sentit une violente douleur à la tête et d'un coup, tous les souvenirs qui avaient disparu à cause de Mordred, revinrent en force. Il se souvint des moments de complicités avec son oncle, quand il le lançait en l'air en riant, qu'il lui faisait faire l'avion. Il se rendit compte que ce Vernon ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il se souvint de l'amour de père qu'il lui avait apporté. Il sursauta violemment quand apparut Lucifer en personne et lui dit :

_-_Il y a un problème, tu dois aller au paradis.

_-_Heu... d'accord.

Harry se releva et dans une lumière blanche, il disparut pour le paradis. Il fut stupéfait quand il vit Vernon sangloter lourdement en se donnant des coups et en s'arrachant les cheveux pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Harry se précipita et l'empêcha de se faire du mal. L'homme leva des yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes vers lui. Son expression s'éclaira à la vue d'Harry puis, il recula en se frappant encore plus en disant :

_-_Non, ne t'approche pas. Je suis un monstre, je vais encore te faire du mal. Je suis un monstre, je dois aller en enfer, je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre.

Le reste de ses paroles fut noyé dans les larmes. Harry enlaça son oncle en évitant les coups et lui dit :

_-_Je te pardonne, oncle Vernon. Oh oui. Je te pardonne car je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fait du mal volontairement. Tout est de la faute de celui qui se faisait passer pour Dumbledore. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'ai aimé comme un fils aime son père.

Comme par magie, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, Vernon sentit sa douleur et sa culpabilité disparaître. Il fit un beau sourire à Harry, puis son aspect de gros moldu disparut et ce fut un jeune homme aux ailes parfaitement blanches qui se tint devant lui.

_-_Tu es un séraphin, murmura Lily qui avait vu toute la scène.

_-_Un séraphin ? demanda Harry.

_-_Un séraphin est une puissante créature céleste. C'est un ange occupant une position très élevée dans l'organisation de Dieu, puisqu'il sert près du trône.

_-_Ohhhh !!!

_-_Suis ton coeur, il t'amènera à bon port, murmura Lily à Vernon.

_-_Merci Lily. Adieu Harry. Sache que tu es un fils pour moi.

Il enlaça son neveu avec tendresse, puis s'envola. Harry eut un doux sourire puis se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda :

_-_Maman, on te reverra ?

_-_Quand j'aurai terminé mes études d'ange. Je t'aime mon petit faon. On t'attend à Poudlard.

_-_Au revoir, maman.

Harry disparut et réapparut dans l'école de sorcellerie. Il croisa sans le voir, ni le sentir son père qui fila dans la Grande Salle, accrocha une banderole, puis courut vers la tour d'Astronomie afin de déposer un paquet avec retardateur. Ensuite, il réussit à pénétrer dans le bureau directorial et mit un foutoir pas possible pour ensuite s'enfuir tout aussi vite afin de rejoindre les enfers. Il eut un grand sourire et dit à son grand-père :

_-_C'est terminé.

_-_Prouve-le ! ordonna Lucifer.

_-_Viendez et vous verrez !

_-_Tssss !!

Lucifer suivit son petit-fils et tous les deux arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite puis James avec un sourire extatique s'exclama :

_-_Go !

Le paquet dans la tour d'Astronomie explosa avec un bruit d'enfer et des feux d'artifices écrivirent dans le ciel : « LES DÉMONS SONT DANS LA PLACE », ensuite, il emmena Lucifer dans la Grande Salle et lui montra la banderole avec écrit dessus : « BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPOU » et dans l'ex-bureau de Mordred, il y avait écrit sur le mur : « LUCIFER EST UN RABAT-JOIE ». James disparut brutalement dans les enfers coursé par un grand-père fou furieux. Le jeune démon déboula des enfers, arriva au paradis et se cacha derrière l'arbre de la connaissance. Lily qui lisait paisiblement lui demanda :

_-_Que fait un démon en ces lieux sacrés ?

_-_Je tente d'éviter la roustre que mon grand-père veut me coller pour avoir osé écrire qu'il était un rabat-joie.

_-_James, quand est-ce que tu grandiras ? soupira Lily en levant les yeux aux ciel.

_-_Mais jamais ma Lily ? Ça fait partie de mon charme. Déjà pour toi, je me suis dégonflé la tête, alors laisse-moi mon immaturité.

_-_Feinte ton immaturité. Feinte.

_-_Et oui, je sais être sérieux quand je le veux.

_-_Mais quand se calmera-t-il ? demanda Lily en regardant le ciel d'un air las.

_-_Ah ma Lily jolie, c'est une des questions de l'univers.

_-_Comme à quelle vitesse tu peux courir ? siffla une voix grondante à son oreille.

James se tourna vers le nouveau venu et fit un sourire en banane à son grand-père, puis fila à toutes jambes non sans avoir crier :

_-_Bonne journée Lily-flower !

_-_Tu l'aimes ? demanda doucement Lucifer.

_-_C'est le démon de ma vie. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il change. Il est parfait.

_-_Quand commenceras-tu tes études ?

_-_Jamais ! murmura doucement Lily les larmes aux yeux.

_-_Comment ? s'exclama Lucifer.

_-_L'ange instructeur m'a interdit de commencer mes études tant que j'aurais des sentiments pour James.

_-_D'accord. Je crois que je vais aller voir mon petit frère.

_-_Petit ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes jumeaux ? s'indigna Dieu.

_-_Hey ! J'ai trois centimètres de plus que toi avec mes cornes.

_-_Bon, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_-_C'est très simple, Lily ici présente est interdite d'études car elle aime un démon.

_-_Ah oui, les anciennes lois. Que faire ?

_-_C'est toi le maître des cieux, non ?

_-_Oui, c'est vrai. Lily. Tu commences tes cours aujourd'hui. Et pour répondre à la question que tu voulais me poser, l'ange instructeur est au courant et ne peut rien dire.

Lily salua avec respect le démon et son frère, puis elle disparut pour l'université des anges. Arrivée devant, elle vit James qui se moqua d'elle :

_-_Alors maintenant, c'est qui qui rit ?

_-_C'est Kiki ! s'esclaffa Lily en rentrant enfin dans l'université des anges.

Dans la Chambre de Secrets, Harry, Draco, Brian et Tania observaient avec stupéfaction Fumseck qui draguait de façon éhonté Hedwige qui n'était pas contre, loin de là. Brian regarda son meilleur ami et lui dit :

_-_Harry, y a ton phoenix qui drague le mien.

_-_Je dirai que c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_-_Mmmhhh ! Je dirai... rien. Fumseck a suffisamment souffert dans sa vie, alors je suis heureux qu'il trouve le bonheur.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Personnellement, je suis épuisé, alors j'irai bien faire un tour dans mon lit. Alors bonne nuit.

Harry bailla bruyamment, puis après une bonne douche s'endormit en quelques secondes. Brian demanda à Tania :

_-_Harry va pas bien, hein ?

_-_Il est encore faible. On a fait notre possible, mais il va lui falloir du temps pour retrouver la forme.

_-_C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère même. Alors je ferai mon possible pour lui rendre la santé.

Les trois amis firent serment d'être toujours au côté d'Harry jusqu'à la mort. Tania était triste, car contrairement à elle et son frère, les veelas et les felisos n'étaient pas immortels. Ils vivaient plus longtemps que les sorciers moyen, mais guère plus. Harry fut réveillé le lendemain par Hedwige qui lissait ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et marmonna :

_-_Bonjour ma fille. Tu as bien dormi ?

Le phoenix roucoula et frotta sa tête contre celle de son maître. Harry s'étira et marmonna :

_-_Je vais me lever.

Il sortit du lit, prit ses affaires et alla se lever. Quand il revint, il vit Fumseck honorer Hedwige et l'orgasme des phoenix n'était pas discret, et même plutôt bruyant. Harry, écarlate, retourna dans la salle de bain et attendit que les deux oiseaux aient terminé leurs petites affaires. Il ne sortit le bout de son nez qu'après une dizaine de minutes pour voir les deux phoenix roucouler en choeur et demanda :

_-_Ça y est, vous avez fini ?

Les deux amoureux le regardèrent avec un air stupéfait et des flammes écarlates, signes d'une grande gêne, les entourèrent comprenant que l'ange avait été témoin de leurs ébats. Au moins ils n'avaient pas été surpris par Tania où elle les aurait fait chanter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Harry caressa doucement la tête de Luficer et quitta la Chambre des Secrets non sans dire :

_-_Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Les deux oiseaux poussèrent des cris outrés qui allèrent très bien avec le rire franc d'Harry. Le jeune ange rejoignit en riant la Grande Salle et vit que tout le monde l'attendait. Il s'assit près de Brian et écouta ce que voulait dire la directrice. Mac Gonagall expliqua les changements qu'il allait y avoir, le nouveau programme d'étude qui fit frémir les élèves car il était extrêmement dur. Brusquement, un première année demanda :

_-_Professeur, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom c'était en fait Mordred, c'est ça ?

Avant que Mac Gonagall puisse répondre, Harry se leva et fièrement dit :

_-_Lord Voldemort est un démon, c'est le fils de Lucifer alias Salazar Serpentard.

_-_Mais alors... commença Hermione.

_-_Je suis le petit-fils de Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait un démon. Je suis l'union de quatre races dont deux totalement opposées, les anges et les démons.

Harry monta sur la table et se montra tel qu'il était. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était fier de son apparence et il avait décidé de se moquer du qu'en dira-t-on. Tania bondit près de son frère et fit la même chose, puis elle s'exclama :

_-_Notre père se nommait James Lucifer Jedusor Serpentard fils de Tom Baalberith Jedusor Serpentard et d'Eldorië Carnil la fille du roi elfe Feanor Carnil alias Godric Gryffondor. Et notre mère se nommait Lilyane Gabrielle Evans, mi-ange mi feliso. Elle a été adopté par les Evans mais on ne connaît pas ses parents. Harry est le garant de la paix, tant qu'il sera aimé et entouré d'ami, il ne détruira pas le monde. Mais s'il est entouré par la mort et le mal, il sera le destructeur de toute vie, rien ni personne ne pourra le vaincre.

Tous les élèves observaient Harry avec terreur jusqu'à ce que l'ange murmura doucement, tendrement :

_-_Arrête de leur faire peur Tigrou. Ce n'est pas gentil.

_-_Je suis une démone, Bambi, une démone. Mon but ultime dans la vie est l'anéantissement total et complet du monde.

_-_TANIA ! S'exclama Harry outré.

_-_Si on ne peut même plus rigoler. T'es vraiment pas marrant.

_-_On ne rigole pas avec la vie des autres.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry était bien du côté du bien. Hermione toussota puis demanda :

_-_Maintenant est-ce que les enfants de moldus pourront toujours continuer à faire leurs études à Poudlard ?

_-_Bien sûr... commença Harry.

_-_Que non. Les sangs de bourbes n'ont rien... à... faire..., plus Draco parlait, plus il devenait blême en voyant le regard noir d'Harry. Il déglutit et se tut.

Harry siffla :

_-_Les enfants de moldus pourront faire leurs études ici. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux toujours en discuter avec mon grand-père.

Draco d'une belle couleur grise secoua la tête d'un geste de dénégation. Les enfants nés de moldus soupirèrent de soulagement, tant qu'Harry resterait du bon côté, ils pourront faire leurs études. C'est avec joie que tous les élèves se mirent à manger. Cependant, huit personnes ne le firent pas, les directeurs des maisons et les héritiers sentirent le mal revenir devant la frontière. Tous quittèrent discrètement la grande salle et rejoignirent Prés au lard. Là, ils virent Mordred sous sa forme de Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur le domaine de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier prit un air de grand-père gâteau et demanda :

_-_Minerva, mais que se passe-t-il ?

La nouvelle directrice eut un sourire amusé et lança :

_-_Il se passe, Mordred que les héritiers ont repris le contrôle de Poudlard et brisé les liens qui liaient l'école au ministère.

_-_Qui ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec un air un peu moins papy gâteau.

Harry s'approcha et dit :

_-_Harry James Baalberith Jedusor Serpentard héritier de Godric Gryffondor par ma grand-mère.

_-_Tania Eldorië Jedusor Serpentard, héritière de Salazar Serpentard par mon grand-père.

_-_Draco Lucius Malefoy, héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle par ma mère.

_-_Ronald Bilius Weasley de mon vrai nom Brian Albus Dumbledore héritier de Rowena Serdaigle et petit-fils du véritable Albus Dumbledore qui a été assassiné par Grindelwald alias Mordred.

Le vieux cessa son jeu et reprit son aspect normal. Il avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans, des cheveux blond mi-longs qui s'arrêtaient aux épaules, un visage angélique qui était trahi par un regard bleu incroyablement mauvais et froid. Il siffla haineux :

_-_Ce n'est pas fini. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Un jour, tu ploieras devant moi, Harry Serpentard. Je reviendrai.

Dans un dernier cri de rage, le mage noir se volatilisa laissant un ministre stupéfait et des professeurs inquiets. Harry expliqua au Ministre tout ce qu'il s'était passé et celui-ci dans son infinie stupidité ordonna l'arrestation d'Harry et de Tania. Cependant, il cessa de piquer sa crise quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit face à lui, Lord Voldemort en personne accompagné de son fils, James Potter Jedusor Serpentard et du seul et unique maître des enfers, Lucifer feulant de rage qu'un misérable humain de base ait osé insulter SA famille.

Par un malheureux hasard, tous les sorciers du ministère présents, se retrouvèrent dans la trajectoire d'un sort de mort lancé par le maître des Ténèbres. D'un claquement de doigt, Lucifer implanta dans l'esprit de tous les sorciers du monde que Lord Voldemort avait toujours été le maître de l'Angleterre, qu'ils lui devaient obéissance et que son fils était ministre de la magie. Tout était prêt pour le règne d'Harry. Un règne d'harmonie, de paix et de joie, mais un règne tâché par la présence d'un mage noir qui n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui

FIN


End file.
